Katekyo Hitman Reborn: Alternate Realm
by shadowdragon1234
Summary: It's been 3 months after the future arc. Tsuna is enjoying his life until Lambo blasts them with a new bazooka with Reborn to an alternate realm where Tsuna accepted his role in the Vongola family. Read to find out what happens!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everone I'm back with a total new story!

To everyone else reading my other ones don't worry I'm currently working on them right now just don't have a lot of time to do so!

Anyway's here's chapter 1!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn. He just owns the plot line.

Chapter 1: Landing in an alternate universe

It was three months since the battle in the future has ended, with Byakuran and his six funeral wreaths defeated. Since then they managed to get back to their own time and life went by like the clouds in the sky. Which also brings to us Tsuna as he was flying through the air carrying someone while trying to dodge attacks from an assailant from behind. "Damn it! Why does all the weird things happen to me all the time!" Tsuna thinks to himself as he begins to dodge all the attacks made by his assailant. "Stupid Lambo and his new bazooka that he got and tested!"

=============================Flasback====================================== _"Lambo-san! You got new mail!" Tsuna's mother called from downstairs. "Yay! Lambo-san gets new mail!" cries out Lambo as he goes around Tsuna's room in complete circles in complete joy which makes him kinda look stupid. "Stupid cow. Shouldn't you be getting your mail that you received instead of acting like a total idiot." says the Arcopaleno, Reborn who is also Tsuna's mentor. "Lambo-san can do whatever he wants!" yells Lambo as he goes down to get his new mail. Tsuna, however, was rereading a letter that he got from Vongola the ninth. "Ninth, I hope your doing well. In some ways he is like a grandfather to me." Tsuna thinks to himself.(A/N: Ever since I saw the episode when Vongola the ninth comes out of the robot visiting a younger Tsuna it kind of reminds me of a grandfather visiting his grandchild.) "Yay, Lambo-san gets a new package from the Bovino family! It's a new prototype bazooka!" shouts Lambo as he enters the room. But knowing Lambo he suddenly trips and accidentally fires the new bazooka at the inhabitants of the room he was entering, which was Reborn and Tsuna. A huge cloud of smoke appears. When the smoke disappeared, Reborn and Tsuna were no longer there._

End of Flashback_============================="_Why does this always happen to me Reborn! And where are we!" asks Tsuna as he flies and finally turns to face off agains his pursuers. "I don't know Tsuna. But I bet if we beat those guys up we might get the answers we want." replies Reborn as he is on Tsuna's shoulder. "Alright then. Thank goodness I decided to carry my vongola box with me." says Tsuna as he inserts his ring into a small box. The box opens and reveals a tiny lion. The lion transforms into a cape around Tsuna, and Tsuna races towards his pursuers ready to fight.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- That's the end of chapter 1! Yay! I can't believe I actually finished this in less than 30 minutes. But who are those mysterious attackers and what was that weird bazooka that Lambo fired? All of these questions will be answered in the next chapter! Until then please review!

Thank you!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I'm back! Thank you for the readers who reviewed! And I also thank the readers who read this fanfiction but didn't review! Well enough said, let's get started with this chapter!

Disclaimer: The author does not own KHR. The author just borrowed the characters and just owns the story line.

Chapter 2: Time travel gone wrong

Tsuna charges his mysterious pursuers until he hears a voice saying "Tsuna, let's go home now!" "Wait, isn't that my mom's voice? What's she doing here?" Tsuna thought. "It appears time is up 10th. Next time we shall train again. But for now you must return to Japan." says one of the pursuers. "Eh?" says Tsuna as he hears those words. "Mr. Pursuer, would you mind telling me where we are at?" Reborn says. "Reborn, sir, I did not receive any information that you would be coming here at all. I guess you must have made your appearance when that weird smoke appeared." said the other pursuer. "Anyways, you should head back 10th. Your mother is waiting for you. It was an honor to train with you sir!" both men bowed before Tsuna and flew back down to the ground. "Eh? What's going on Reborn?" Tsuna asks. "I don't know but I think we went back in time." Reborn says. "Eh, how do you know that!" Tsuna exclaims shocked that he is in the past. "By using Leon to get me a newspaper. And the date shows that we went back in time. But then we must have gone into a different past. Where you are known as Vongola 10th." Reborn explains and shows the green chameleon, Leon, holding a folded piece of newspaper for Reborn. "Wait this date is the time you and I met for the first time." Tsuna exclaims. "Tsuna! I'm not saying it again hurry up and come down young man!" shouts Tsuna's mother. "I'm coming mom!" as Tsuna flies down to the ground and lands.

"Honestly, Tsuna, you need to stop doing things like that. We have to go back to Japan for school. Summer vacation is about to be over." Tsuna's mom said while scolding Tsuna. "Listen, Tsuna, I know you like this place ever since we took you here as a child. But then it's important to go back to Japan right now, much as I like the Vongola mansion here in Italy." "Eh, Italy!" shouts Tsuna in his mind. "Ah, Tsuna, there you are." shouts a familiar voice. Tsuna turns around and sees Vongola 9th approaching him along with a girl that looked shockingly familiar. "Ah, Reborn-san! I didn't receive word that you would come here. I was about to send you for an important mission with Tsuna and this young lady here." says Vongola 9th. "Ah, I like to come in whenever I want to especially because I want to the next heir to the Vongola family of course." Reborn replies back with Tsuna just staring at Reborn. "Eh, is Reborn acting along. I guess that's the safest thing to do. But that girl she reminds me of that person. But what's she doing here?" Tsuna thought. "Ah, Tsuna's mom I have a request for you to do. Would you mind taking this girl with you to Japan?" says Vongola 9th. "You see she wants to go see what the next heir of the Vongola is like. And by the way Tsuna, I would like a word with you." "Yes, 9th." says Tsuna, as that was the way he addressed him. "I told you Tsuna just call me grandpa or grandfather even in the prescence of your mother. 9th just makes me feel distant from you and your family." 9th said as he walked away with the girl following him(A/N: I will now just say the 9th or just Tsuna's grandpa from this point). Tsuna and Reborn followed until Tsuna's grandpa said to him "So you managed to use the Vongola sky ring and open the Vongola box. Your improving much faster than anticipated." "Ummm, yeah I guess!" says Tsuna playing along.

"I see then. Then madam would you like to say something as well?" says the grandfather. The girl turns around and faces Tsuna. "The way you were about to fight makes it look like you are about to pray. Not what I expected from the next Vongola head. But your eyes told a different story, like you were ready to fight for the sake of others and yourself." says the girl. "Ummm, thank you I guess! And what's your name?" Tsuna asks, even though he knows who the girl is but because they went in the past and a different realm he had to act alongside it. "My name?" says mysterious girl and looked like she was hurt from being asked like that. "Tsuna, you should consider your words more carefully since she was your first friend that you ever made right here." scolded Tsuna's grandpa. "I'm just kidding!" Tsuna says embarrassed by what he just says. "Of course I remember you, Uni!" "Good. Then that means I can do this to you now!" says Uni as she walks towards Tsuna and gave him a hug and a small peck on his cheek. "Welcome back, Tsuna!" says Uni cheerfully while the boy who was receiving those words just happened to turn completely red in embarrassment. "Wherever I am no matter how far in the past I can tell this is going to be different." thinks Tsuna and wondering of what trials would he face now.

=========================================================================Yay chapter 2 is finally finished 1 day later. I need to thank my teachers for not giving me so much homework! And how'd you like the small Uni x Tsuna moment? Tell me all about it in the reviews! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back! And loaded with another new chapter!

I'm planning on making it go along with the manga storyline with a few changes in it!

So prepared to meet all of Tsuna's guardians in the next few chapters!

Until then enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author does not own KHR. He just owns the plot, which is the most he could own anyways.

Chapter 3: Back to Japan

Everyone was there to see the Sawada family leave, everyone including the Vongola family and the Giglio Nero family. Uni was with her mother and bodyguard, Gamma, and Tsuna with his mother and Vongola 9th aka Tsuna's grandpa. "I wish you could stay longer Tsuna but then your education is important to your mother in Japan, so I guess this is goodbye for now. Take care Tsuna." Tsuna's grandpa says happily. "Ah, Tsuna-san, a word please!" Gamma says. "Eh? Of course, Gamma-san." Tsuna says curious to what Gamma has to say to him. "Hopefully his personality isn't so bad like the time in the future I experienced." Tsuna thought. Gamma and Tsuna were away with Uni still in eyesight but out of hearing range. "Tsuna-san, you do an atrocious thing to Uni, I will personally come hunt you down and make you pay got that?" Gamma replies in an erily scary voice. "Uni is the next heir of the Giglio Nero family you do something to her, the Giglio Nero family will never forgive you-" Gamma says as he was interrupted by a huge mallet hitting his head. "Sorry about that Tsuna-kun. I hope Gamma wasn't scaring you." replies Uni's mother as she lifted up the mallet. "Just so you know Uni was looking forward to go to the same school as you. Try to keep that in mind okay Tsuna." "Um, okay." Tsuna replies thinking the mother is at least normal.

Tsuna walks back with Uni's mother, who was dragging an unconcious Gamma with her. Uni just stared at this as if this was normal for her. "Eh, Tsuna what did Gamma want with you?" Uni asks. "Umm, he told me to take good care of you during your stay in Japan with us." Tsuna replies knowing that what he said was practically true but left out the hunting down part. "I don't have to worry about that all." Uni says as she sits down on one of the seats the airport has. "Eh, you don't? Why?" Tsuna says as he sits down next to her. "It's because I have Tsuna to watch over me! That's why!" Uni replies back in a cheery voice. At this Tsuna just blushes as he looks out the windows and sees the open sky. "The plane leaving for Tokyo, Japan is about to depart. All passengers belonging to that plane please get ready to board the plane. The plane is about to depart soon." (A/N: I'm guessing it's in Tokyo, Japan. Please don't criticize me if I'm wrong.) "I guess it's time for us to go. Tsuna, Uni-san, Reborn-san let's get going onto the plane." Tsuna's mother said as she went off toward the gate with Reborn following her. "Uni-san let's go!" Tsuna says as he gets up. Uni nods her head in agreement and heads off as well. Unbeknownst to the rest of their group, a group of men in black suits and sunglasses were following them. On their fingers were rings that contained dying will flames.

Meanwhile, Tsuna and the gang were all seated in the planes ready for takeoff. "I can't help but be nervous while flying on a plane. But I have to act like I'm used to riding a plane. Relax, Tsuna.. Just imagine your flying whenever I'm fighting except nothing is there to hit me at all. And what's gripping my arm so hard right now?" Tsuna thought as he looked to the source which happened to be Uni. "Umm, Uni, are you nervous in riding a plane?" Tsuna asks. "No, of course not! What makes you think that I'm nervous in riding a plane!" Uni says. "Ah, the plane is about to take-off now!" Tsuna's mom exclaims. At this Uni just gave a yelp and hugged Tsuna's arm. Next thing they both knew there was a flash of light before them and Tsuna's mom holding a camera. "That's a really cute scene right there!" Tsuna's mom said as she turned around. Tsuna and Uni just blushed at those words and looked away from each other, although Uni is still holding onto Tsuna's arm. Just then the plane took off and went up to the sky. Inside the plane Tsuna could see the open sky and looks down at his Vongola sky ring and feels a nostalgic feeling right now. "Are you thinking about your Vongola sky-ring right now?" Uni asks. "I guess we're the same in that. I have with me right now the Mare sky-ring and box." Tsuna looks down and sees the Mare sky-ring and box. What he also saw was a circle formed by Uni's hand. "Ah, Tsuna you saw that circle right?" Uni asks in a cheerful voice. "Um, yeah what is that supposed to mea-" Tsuna asks as he was suddenly socked onto his arm. "Ha ha ha ha! I got Tsuna!" laughs Uni. "Two can play at this game." Tsuna thought mischieviously. Tsuna turned to face toward Uni. Uni stopped laughing and just stared at Tsuna for what he was doing. Tsuna just happened to be nearly an inch away from Uni's face. Uni just started to blush as she was this close to Tsuna. But she didn't expect a small pinch on her arm and with Tsuna just grinning like an idiot. "Hey, Tsuna that's no fair at all!" Uni shouts out. "Well that's the same thing you did with me with the circle thing after all!" Tsuna replies back giggling. Pretty soon Uni was giggling along with Tsuna. Meanwhile while those two people were laughing they didn't notice that Tsuna's mom was secretly recording all what was happening using her camera. "Those two would make a great couple one day!" Tsuna's mother thought as she recorded this small event.

Several hours has passed and the plane landed on the Tokyo airport. Uni and Tsuna got out of the plane first followed by Reborn and Tsuna's mother. A taxi-cab was waiting for them and they all went inside the cab to take them towards the Sawada's home. Unknown to them, a black car was following them. Reborn however was noticing this. "Tsuna's momma. Me and Tsuna and Uni have to take care of something here right now. Can you go on ahead. I'll make sure they come back home afterwards." Reborn says. "Ah, of course Reborn-san! Have fun you two!" Tsuna's mom said as she told the cab driver to make a short stop for the mentioned people to get off. As soon as the cab left, Reborn turned to the two sky-users. "We're being followed right now. I'm not sure who they are though." Reborn says. Next thing they knew a lot of screams were being made as a huge rhino was approaching towards them. But the rhino was covered in yellowish flames. "A box-animal!" Tsuna exclaims. "Tsuna, you need to take down that box-animal before it goes berserk. Don't use the X-wave burner though. It'll cause too much destruction." Reborn says. "X-wave burner what's that?" Uni asks. "Is that a technique your working on right now? Last time I saw you training, you were trying to use zero-point breakthrough. Is X-wave burner that dangerous?" "Um, Uni-san I'll tell you about it later. Right now I need to take care of that box-animal right now." Tsuna replies back as he puts on his V.X.R. Gloves and his headphones and enters his hyper dying will mode. Uni saw Tsuna concentrate forming an open box in the middle of his hand while locking onto the rhino. Next thing she saw was that the Rhino was frozen solid. "So that's zero-point breakthrough. What power to freeze flames. But why did Reborn-san say not to use X-Wave burner though? Is it that dangerous?" Uni thought. Unfortunately she didn't see a huge shadow approaching behind her and was about to smash her. Uni saw it but realized she couldn't dodge it in time. Uni closed her eyes and waited for her fate but for some reason the pain didn't come at all and she felt that someone was carrying her. Uni opened her eyes and saw Tsuna carrying her bridal-style while flying and dodging attacks. "Uni-san, please don't look away and be distracted by what Tsuna just did. Right now that is the big problem now." Reborn stated on Tsuna's shoulder. "Tsuna right here should be good right now. It followed us all the way out here. There's no one here right now." "Eh, what's following us anyways?" Uni asks. She finally saw the answer she needed as she saw a giant herd of rhinos heading towards them right now. Tsuna lands and drops off Reborn and Uni. Tsuna flies towards the herd of rhinos. Tsuna then extends both his arms out in the north south direction. Flames then started to come out of Tsuna's left hand. Tsuna then hears the voice in his headphones stating he was ready to fire the X-wave burner. "X-Wave Burner: Air!" Tsuna shouts and a huge amount of flames came out of his right hand destroying the entire herd of box-animal rhinos. Unknown to them a mysterious person was watching the whole thing. "So that's the power of Vongola 10th. Pity that I didn't see the heir to the Giglio Nero family in action. But next time I will." says the mysterious person as he goes off down the road where he is picked up in a black limo.

Tsuna lands back down. "Ah, yeah I should act tired. But for some reason I am tired after using the X-Wave burner. Could it be that most of my stamina is gone due to the time traveling?" Tsuna thought as he happened to have closed his eyes due to him being tired out. Uni ran towards him along with Reborn. "So that's X-Wave Burner. I can see why Tsuna didn't use it to take down that single rhino. It's so destructive. Yet he looked so cool doing it." Uni thought. "Is he really that tired? I guess it's time to use 'that' I guess." Uni goes through her pack and takes out a small bottle. She opens up Tsuna's mouth and pours the content of that bottle into his mouth. The next thing that happened Tsuna screamed out "HOT!!!!". After a few hours after that incident, a cab pulled up in front of the Sawada household. "Ara, looks like they're back now then huh?" Tsuna's mother exclaimed. What she did not expect was that Tsuna was currently holding onto Uni as he was carried up to his room. "My, my kids these days sure have a lot of fun these days." she thought to herself as she goes back to the kitchen to make their next meal. The Sawada's and their guests are back in Japan to live their normal lifestyles.

=========================================================================So how'd you like this chapter? I'm surprised I actually finished in a day! The character that will appear in the next chapter should be Gokudera and Yamamoto.

So until then please review!

Thank you!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone here's chapter 4! In this one Gokudera and Yamamoto are introduced as new guardians of Tsuna's little Vongola group.

So read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author does not own KHR or any of it's charcter. He is simply using his imagination and borrowing the character.

Chapter 4: School's a blast!

Tsuna was taking a nice long sleep. In his dream he saw a lot of things that he has encountered up to now. But while he was sleeping he grabbed what appeared to be a pillow and hugged it towards him. He also felt the pillow hugging him back. "Wait a minute, pillows don't hug back." Tsuna thought as he opened his eyes to see what he really grabbed. What he grabbed was not a pillow but Uni who was hugging him back even though she's still asleep. "Tsuna, your going to be la-" says Tsuna's mother as she enters the room and sees the sight of Uni and Tsuna together in the same bed. "I see. Sorry for interrupting your little moment Tsuna! It's nice of you to do such a thing for a girl like Uni-san." she says as she begins to leave the room. At the same time, Reborn dropkicks Tsuna in order for him to get out of bed and out of Uni's grasp. "Gah! Reborn what was that for?" Tsuna shouts, but his shouting wakes up Uni. "Huh, what's going on here?" she asks as she starts to get up. She looks at Reborn and then at Tsuna and then down to the bed she was sleeping on. A ridiculous idea starts to form in her head and she starts to turn red in embarrassment and runs out of the room. "Tsuna, it's time for you to go to school. But remember that your acting has to be as if you were experiencing as if it was your first time. We can't mess up the time line at all." Reborn replies. "Yeah, but what was the drop kick for Reborn?" Tsuna says as he starts rubbing the area where he was dropkicked at. "Just because I felt like it." Reborn says as he goes out of the room, leaving behind a stunned Tsuna with only one thought: "It's gonna be the same thing as life was before when we just met."

Tsuna got himself ready into the Nimamori Middle School uniform and went out of the room to get to the dining room for his breakfast. Already there was Reborn and Uni, who was avoiding eye-contact with Tsuna due to her misunderstanding of what happened. Just then the doorbell just rang and Tsuna's mother said "Uni-san can you get the door for me? I need to give Tsuna his breakfast!" "Okay!" Uni says as an excuse of not being in the same area as Tsuna for now. Uni opened up the door to find a girl dressed up in the Namimori Middle School uniform as well. "Hello, Tsuna-kun! It's nice that you come back from your vacation in Italy! And I see that you returned back as a gi-" the girl answered as she just stared at Tsuna. "Umm, who are you?" Uni and the girl asks. "Hey, Uni! What's taking so long in answering the door?" Tsuna says as he exits out of the dining room to see Uni and another girl whom he recognizes: Kyoko Sasagawa. "Tsuna-kun/Tsuna, who is this person?" Uni and Kyoko asks. Tsuna could only sweatdrop and realize that this is going to be a long morning. After a brief introduction of the two girls and the circumstances took the whole walk to school. "So, Uni-san is staying with you guys until she completes her education here in Japan?" Kyoko asks Tsuna as they reach their classrooms. Tsuna overhears a bunch of kids whispering about something about new transfer student and a new teacher."Who could those be?" he thought as he reached his desk by the time the bell rang signalling class has begun. "Alright class, let's begin with a few announcements. First off, I'll be introducing our newest member of our class. Would you please mind entering right now?" the sensei says to the person outside. The door slides open and in steps Uni wearing the Namimori School uniform. "Hello, my name is Uni! I'm new here and I don't know that many people here at all! So please take care of me!" she says with a bow. The boys in the class except for a few of them go wild while others have hearts in their eyes. "So is there any questions that you have for Uni?" their sensei asks. "Yes! Who are some people you know here!" cries out an energetic boy. "Ummm, let me see..."Uni says as she scans the room looking for people she recognizes. "Oh, there's Kyoko-chan who I met earlier in the morning! And there's also Tsu-" Uni freezes as she sees Tsuna and turns red due to an earlier experience they had together. At this the boys were all glaring at Tsuna, who just crouched in his desk as a reflex. "Are there anymore questions?" sensei asks once more. "Yes, where do you live at right now?" asks another boy. "I live in Tsuna's house for right now." Uni replies. All the boys thoughts right now were this : "Lucky bastard" or "If I ask would Uni-san to live with my family instead of no-good-Tsuna's family?". "Are there anymore questions now?" sensei asks once more this time cowering behind his desk by the evil aura surrounding the guys except for a few guys like Tsuna. "Yes, what's your relationship with Tsuna!" says a familiar voice. Everyone looks back at the owner of the voice. "Eh, Kyoko-chan, what's the matter? I don't have a relationship with Tsuna at all. All we are is just close friends that met each other during vacation only." Uni just replies.

"All right then. I guess this settles all the questions about the new student. Now where to sit you at right now." sensei responds as he scans the room. "Ah, you can sit behind Sawada-san." he says. Uni goes off all the way there and sits down thankful that she sees only his back. "Next I have some terrible news. I'm going to retire!!!!" the sensei yells out in joy. "And because of that you have a new teacher for this class now! He's coming right now and he's going to actually make you do a lot of learning that I was unable to accomplish as all my years as a teacher!" The door suddenly opened and in stepped the new teacher. Tsuna and Uni instantly recognized him. "Hello, there students! My name is Gamma! I come straight from Italy but I studied here a long time ago!" Gamma replies in a cheerful voice. "Gamma-san!" Tsuna shouts accidentally. "Oh, Mr. Sawada! I didn't notice you here at all!" Gamma says. In his mind however a different story is forming in his mind: "Eh heh heh! This is just perfect without Uni-san or boss here I can torment this kid indirectly with all sorts of educational stuff that he will be unable to graduate from here! Then he'll be busy to watch over Uni, then I can hunt down the bastard and do whatever torture I want!" But that plan instantly shattered as he heard Uni speak, "Gamma, what are you doing here?" "Uni-sam, I mean Uni-san, what a coincidence that you are here in my class!" Gamma says as he laughs it off. "Damn it that ruins all my plans! Wait a minute. I remember the boss mentioning that she was going to turn in those transfer papers herself. Damnit she predicted this was going to happen and placed Uni in most of Sawada's classes!" Gamma suddenly tighened his grip on the podium. Kyoko just looked at Tsuna and then Uni and became suspicous about their relationship.

Hours passed along school and it finally became lunch. As Tsuna was about to leave he noticed an envelope stuck under his desk. Tsuna opens it and realizes who sent it instantly. "Eh, this reminds me of the time Gokudera and Yamamoto joins us. I guess I better head there right now." Tsuna arrives at the back of the school not knowing he was being followed by two individuals who themselves did not notice each other. "Tsuna's been acting weird ever since I saw him read that letter." both Uni and Kyoko thought. "Could it be....'that'? A love confession! That would make sense as he is currently heading towards the back of the school. Wait a minute! Why am I getting all worked up about something like that? It's not like that I like him or anything like that?" Kyoko thought. "Why would Tsuna go off to the back of the school? In my experience with the mafia normally the target would be told to go off to a place not that many people are at. Could it be... a hitman? Or it could just be a normal school thing and he could be receiving a love confession as well. Wait love confession?" Uni thought as well and both girls finally noticed each other for the first time.

"Uni-san/Kyoko-san what are you doing here? Are you worried about Tsuna as well?" both shout. Both hear sudden explosions coming from the area where Tsuna was at and out came Tsuna running away from what appeared to be a guy holding sticks of dynamite in his hand and tossing them to Tsuna. "Uni-san. Kyoko-san. You don't have to worry about Tsuna. He'll take care of that problem by himself, as the head of the Vongola family." Reborn said as he popped out of nowhere from the ground and was sitting on a chair. Uni remembered that Kyoko was there and said "What he meant was that Tsuna's going to be alright! It has nothing to do with what Reborn said!" "Ah, the Vongola family thing. Tsuna already told me that he was visiting his grandfather in Italy and told me before he left that he was going to be the next heir to the Vongola family so that most likely meant that he probably got that ring on his finger from Italy." Kyoko replies. Uni just stares at Kyoko, and Reborn is in deep thought. "So, this version of Kyoko knows that Tsuna is the next head of the Vongola family." Reborn thought. Meanwhile with Tsuna he was still running with all of his might shaking off his pursuer. "Dang it! Why does Gokudera-kun always have to have dynamite with him!" Tsuna thought. "I'm getting tired right now! I have to open my Vongola box right now!" "You won't get away right from me now!" Gokudera shouts as he launches 5 pieces of dynamite straight at Tsuna. What he didn't notice was that Tsuna opened up his Vongola box. And Natsu the lion came out. "what an animal came out! What in the world is that going to do?" Gokudera thought as he lauched more dynamites. "Natsu, let's use that one." Tsuna says. Natsu goes up to Tsuna and becomes the cape surrounding Tsuna. The dynamites hit and make an explosion all around him. "Heh, he's finished now. Whatever that animal did it's useless now." Gokudera thought as he walked away. "Oi, where do you think your going off to?" Tsuna says as the smoke disappeared. Gokudera stopped and turned around to see Tsuna in his hyper dying will mode. "That's impossible! No one ever survived my dynamite barrage before!" Gokudera shouts as he lit more dynamites and tossed it at him. Tsuna just flew past each of them until reaching Gokudera. Gokudera noticed that his dynamites were frozen in the air. As reflex he takes out more dynamite until Tsuna touches their tip and froze them all.

"So do you surrender now?" Tsuna asks. "I give up!" Gokudera shouts as he goes down on the floor. Tsuna just dropped down anime style on how he gave up so easily. "Man this is exactly like last time except without me being in my boxer shorts." Tsuna thought. "To be honest, I didn't want to assasinate you. I was just testing you and see if you really had the skills to be the next boss of the Vongola family. I beg for your forgiveness 10th." Gokudera says. "No, it's okay! I can understand why people want to test me if I am to become Vongola 10th." Tsuna says. "In that case, please let me be your right hand man!" Gokudera says. "Ummm, sure I guess!" Tsuna says. "Wait, I'm forgetting something aren't I? Isn't there another person here?" Tsuna thought. "Whoa that's some crazy cosplay you got there Sawada-san." says a voice behind Tsuna. Tsuna turns around to face his next guardian Yamamoto. "That looked kinda fun what you were doing back there! Mind if I join in with your group as well?" he says with a playful grin. "Hey, who are you to talk to the 10th like that as if you were his best friend?" Gokudera shouts as he lights up more dynamites. "That's enough Gokudera." says Reborn as he walks behind Tsuna. "Eh, Reborn-san? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asks. "Ah, Tsuna this is for you right now." Reborn says as he jumps in the air and kicks Tsuna from the back. "Ow! What was that for Reborn?" Tsuna asks. "That's for using your Vongola box in the middle of the school." Reborn replied as Kyoko and Uni finally caught up with them. "Ah, Natsu I think it's time for you to turn back to normal now." Tsuna says as his cape disappears and is replaced with the chibi lion once more. "Gaoo!" Natsu says and just jumps off of Tsuna's leg and onto Uni's arm where he is starting to purr. "What am I into now?" Tsuna thought as now his soon-to-be guardians and his allies are starting to form once more. Meanwhile on the school roof, the same mysterious person from before is watching up from the school roof using binoculars. "So the Vongola 10th has begun to gather his guardians, eh?" the mysterious person said as he began to walk away from the roof and down to the ground floor.

=========================================================================How'd you guys enjoy this chapter? With Gokudera and Yamamoto all that leaves is just Hibari, Lambo, and Chrome But who is that mysterious person and why does he spy on Tsuna and his friends? All will be sorta revealed in the next chapter! Until then please review!

Thank you!


	5. Side story 1

I love all this free time! I'm so thankful for the very little HW I got over the weekend! ^.^

Anyways, here's the next chapter of Tsuna's adventure!

Disclaimer: The author shall not and will not ever own KHR.

Chapter 4.5: Life of a sky lion

Tsuna's day was a bit weird. Having Gokudera and Yamamoto following him was ok. But it was the fact that two girls that he knew from both worlds are walking side by side to him and both being extremely quiet. "Ummm, is there something wrong that I did?" Tsuna asks the two girls, Uni and Kyoko. Both girls remained silent as they remembered what has happened a lot earlier in the day. Tsuna's sky lion was on top of Tsuna's head letting out a small gao as it decided to recall what happened in the evets of today.

===============In the morning================================================Tsuna felt extremely tired because of what had happened yesterday that he just wanted to sleep in. But unfortunately Natsu, the sky lion, did not want that to happen at all as it was a weekend, and so it did what it wanted to do to Tsuna. Natsu jumped on top of Tsuna signyfying that he wants his owner to get up. When that didn't work, it took something that the mini lion figured out himself. Natsu went out of the room for a while. Next thing that happened was Uni coming in trying to find out what's going on in why the little sky lion was dragging her to Tsuna's room. She was near the edge of Tsuna's bed when Natsu tackled her lightly, but enough to make her fall on top of Tsuna. Tsuna woke up instantly from the heavier weight on top of him and saw Uni in front of his own face only a few inches away. The next resulted in a very loud sorry made by the both of them, with Natsu just jumping on top of Tsuna's head and laying down there.

No matter how hard Tsuna tried, he was unable to get Natsu back into the Vongola box that it belonged in right now. "Hey, Reborn, do you know anything about box animals and why they won't return back in their boxes?" Tsuna asks during their breakfast meal. Natsu was on Uni's lap taking a nap while she was eating her breakfast. "I think I know. Natsu just probably wants to get rid of pent up stress from just being inside that small Vongola box. As if she was correct Natsu just let out a small "Gao!" and went off to run around the house. "But Tsuna, what are you going to do with it now that it's like that?" Reborn asks. "I guess I'll let it have some time to get rid of that stress. Afterall it did help me out a lot yesterday." Tsuna just replied. The doorbell rang and Tsuna just went up to answer the door. "Who is it?" he asks as he answers the door. "Tsuna-kun, good morning! Is Uni-chan there?" Kyoko asked. At that point Natsu decided to pounce on Tsuna causing him to fall on top of Kyoko. "Tsuna, who's at the door right no-" Tsuna's mother said as she walked out to the door and saw that Tsuna is on top of Kyoko. "I see, Tsuna. Uni-chan isn't enough for you so you also decided Kyoko-chan as well. Teenagers now these days are more bold than they were in my day." she says as she walks out of the room. Natsu just went on top of Tsuna and just let out a gao. As if that wasn't enough, things got even better for Tsuna later.

====================Lunch time============================================= Tsuna was studying in his room, while Natsu was just walking around the room just bored, when all of a sudden his room was burst opened by a crazy white furball with blackspots and horns. "Where's Reborn-san! Today's the day I'm gonna defeat him for the Bovino family. Then Lambo-san will be famous and then he'll get all the sweets in the whole entire world!" Lambo says, until he was kicked from behind by Reborn. Lambo, being the crybaby he is runs out of the room. "Tsuna, you should head out with your guardians to this new waterpark. It should help to get used to the guardian's once more. Besides it will help relieve the tension." Reborn says as he holds out tickets to the water park. "Ah, thanks Reborn!" Tsuna said, thinking to himself that Reborn does do some nice things for them. "Lambo-san wants to go too! Lambo wants to go play in the water as well!" Lambo says as he reappears once more along with Tsuna's mother, Uni, and Kyoko. "Tsuna are you going somewhere?" Tsuna's mom asks as she heard the commotion with Lambo. "Tsuna we were just going to ask if you were going off to the water park as well! Let's go, it'll be more fun if we go Mr. Vongola 10th." Kyoko says. "By the way, how do you know that Tsuna is the 10th head of the Vongola." Uni asks. "Oh, that was a long time ago, when we were just 8 years old. At that time I was with him, when his grandfather, who was the 9th head came and told him that he was to be the next head of the Vongola family. Tsuna was shocked but eventually he got used to it." Kyoko says. "So that's how she knows." Tsuna thought. To no one's notice, Natsu got up when he heard the word play from :Lambo so he disappeared off somewhere to a certain bag.

===========At the Waterpark(aka play time)======================================="Uwaaaah! This is a big water park! And it looks like it was reserved for us only." Yamamoto says as the group arrives to the water park. "It's creepy how Reborn always manages to do things like this." Tsuna thought as the thought of the little baby hitman being able to 'persuade' the owners for letting him do all these kinds of extravegent things. "Enough talking! Lambo-san wants to go on that one!" Lambo says as he points to a certain water slide. The rest of the group looks up and sees what Lambo was pointing too. It was the biggest waterslide they had ever seen along with 3 loops 4 sharp turns and one big funnel where the people land down to the slide which leads down to the pool. "By the way I noticed you boys are in your swimtrunks right now. When did you change?" Uni asks. "We didn't. Our boxers are still underneath." Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto replied back. "Then how are you guys going to remove it? Don't tell me? Tsuna, are you going to do 'that' with them?!" Un shouts. "Wait what is 'that'" Kyoko asks obviously confused. "It's a secret technique passed along the generation of boys. We manage to get rid of our boxers without pulling down our pants and yet they still remain in one shape." Tsuna explains(A/N: I was playing my Megaman Battlenetwork 5 again and couldn't help myself but put that part of the game in there, where the main characters do 'that' as well!). "All right ready?" Tsuna asks. "I'm ready as always 10th/ Tsuna!" shouts out both Gokudera and Yamamoto. And with that, they managed to put away their boxers safely away into their bags. But Tsuna's got a nice surprise in it when he heard a gao and was pounced down by a chibi lion.

====At the big waterslide======================================================With the appearance of Natsu, Tsuna had no choice but to bring him along. Natsu was walking alongside Tsuna up the stairs to where the water slide was. There they found a Lambo-san who was crying his eyes out right now. "Why is the water slide look so scary?" Lambo says. "Stupid cow if you are going to go in then go in right now." Reborn says as he popped out of nowhere and kicked him down the water slide. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed out Lambo in complete fear. The next thing they heard was a small splash. Natsu saw what Reborn did and decided to wait for the next 2 people and in that way he'll send down 3 people at one go. He didn't have to wait long, as Uni and Kyoko were coming up next. When they were right behind Tsuna he decided to do what all cats do best: pounce.

And with one pounce sent 2 girls and 1 boys screaming down the waterslide. Natsu satisfied on what he did was happy, until he was accidentally kicked in by Gokudera. "Huh, did I kick something?" Gokudera asked Yamamoto. "I didn't see anything." Yamamoto said. "But I have to admit, the 10th must be pretty bold to go down that kind of a course." Gokudera says as he saw the two different slides that said extreme, while the one they were going to was kiddy slide.

==========At the bottom=====================================================Tsuna came out first screaming as he landed down on the water, landing safely on the water. "Whew, that was horrible!" Tsuna thought. He heard something like girls screaming and looked up. Next thing he knew two teenage girls landed on top of him. Then came the sky-lion who landed down safely on top of Kyoko's head. "That was terrible! Why would they make such a thing!" Uni asked. "I guess the nice thing about it is that the pool is giving off bubbles around here." she also added. "Ummm, Uni-san, that's not the pool." Kyoko says as she realized what she was sitting on. Both girls then turned red and then shouted out "Tsuna you pervert!" while the innocent boy who was caught up in the wrong time was dying slowly of air loss. Natsu just jumped off and went off swimming having a lot of fun then it ever had in it's entire time out of the cramped box.

=======On the way home======================================================So that pretty much summed up Natsu's day. But he feels the need to go back into the box, even if it is cramped. But then, Natsu thought he could do a lot more things the next time he is called out. And with that thought, he jumped off Tsuna's head and grabbed a bracelet, a wristband, and a pair of headphones from Tsuna, Uni, and Kyoko. "Hey, give back our stuff!" the three named people shouted and chased after the sky lion, leaving behind a tired Gokudera, Yamamoto, and a now included Lambo-san. "How do they have that much energy within them." the rest thought.

=========================================================================So how'd you guys like this mini story? It'll go back to the main storyline once more.! Until then next time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, did you enjoy the side story?

I might add in some more if I can get some ideas on it.

So, until then, here is where the group meets Hibari, but with a hobby I just thought of.

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR. He just owns the plot and Hibari's new hobby that never existed in the manga.

Chapter 6: Hibari, the carnivrous and shoujo reading disciplinarian?! Part 1

At the end of a nice school day at Namimori Jr. High school, a group consisting of Kyoko, Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera were heading off. But unknown to them, someone was watching them from up at the second floor. "Tsuna Sawada, eh? I guess I'll have to test him if he is really a worth opponent for me. And to also find out what he feells abot those two girls." the mysterious person thought and then went away to sit down on a sofa reading a shoujo manga.

Back with the group, the usual things were happening: Yamamoto suggesting they should hang out together sometime and with Gokudera shouting out to Yamamoto saying he shouldn't be acting as if he was friends with the Vongola 10th and all that kind of stuff. Tsuna was looking down at his Vongola ring hoping that they wouldn't have to go against the Varia again. "I definetly don't want to face off against them again." Tsuna thought of his previous battle with the Varia, the elite assasins group of the Vongola family led by Xanxus, the adopted son of the 9th Vongola. "Tsuna, what's so special about that ring of yours anyways?" Yamamoto asked. "I kinda noticed you and Uni are wearing rings as well. Are you guys a couple?" Meanwhile Kyoko felt a small pain in her heart at those words. "Why am I feeling like this? At those words, it's almost as if I don't want Tsuna and Uni to be a couple." she thought. "No! It's not like that at all you stupid idiot!" Gokudera shouts. "Take a closer look. You see that the designs are different!" Yamamoto looks more closely and saw that Gokudera was right. "Ah, so you guys aren't a couple at all then huh?" Yamamoto says. Both of them nod and continue walking. At those words, Uni remembers a small flashback from back a long time ago.

=========================flashback========================================= "Hey, Uni-chan!" shouts a younger Tsuna. "Hmm, what is it Tsuna." asks a younger Uni. "Take a look at this!" Tsuna says as holds out a small ring. "It looks like a ring." Uni says obviously not impressed at all. Unknown to them, a group of adults were watching from afar using the legendary bush disguise, along with binoculars, anyone thought that they were a regular bush if it weren't for the binoculars and their face masks of traditional japanese robbers in comics. "How dare that brat come near Uni-hime like that!" Gamma growls. "Quiet you idiot! This is a once in a life time chance." Uni's mother said as she smacked Gamma's head with a mallet. "Indeed it is." Vongola 9th said. "Father-in-law what were those rings you gave Tsuna anyways?" Tsuna's mother asked. "They're a special kind of ring. It forms dying will flames of their element. But if they intertwine and make a bigger flame then it means something will happen to them. In all recorded cases of the Vongola family of this happening they all ended up marrying each other." Uni's mother replied in a cheerful voice. Then the two mothers went off to their imaginations and imagined their two precious children being up there in their own wedding ceremony together and with that left them squealing in joy with a certain Gamma just huddling in the corner and hoping that the flames don't become bigger. "Don't worry, Gamma-san that won't happen. I just let Tsuna borrow those rings because he wanted to see what they would do." Vongola 9th said. "That's just boring! What if it does work!" both mothers shouted and it turned into a small argument over the two adult males and the two mothers. Uni and Tsuna approached the obvious group and shouted a loud "BOO!" And with that the 'bushes' jumped up revealing the people inside them. "What were you guys talking about?" Tsuna asked with Uni nodding along. "Oh, Tsuna! I have the greatest urge to hug you right now if this goes off well!" Uni's mother said making Tsuna and Uni confused in what she was talking about. "Tsuna and Uni-chan please put on those rings." Vongola 9th said. And with that Tsuna and Uni put on the rings. The rings began to glow and then two flame colors came out both of them showing the orange flames of the sky element. Both heads of the Giglio Nero and Vongola family saw that they were indeed the next heads of their respective families. What they did not expect was that the flames became intertwined and became bigger. The mothers gave a loud squeal of joy and ran to hug the two children, who were now confused in why the moms were doing that.

=================End of flashback============================================Uni, to this day still didn't understand the meaning of what those rings were supposed to do as she asked her mother what they were. The only reply was: "That's-a-secret!" and then gave off a joy of squeal in the thought of Uni and Tsuna together. Dismissing the thought, she just thought of Tsuna as her friend. A really close friend that just happened to be a boy. A boy whom she happened to have spent so many years together with. A boy that she thought was cute. Uni stopped her train of thought and went back to that last thought. "It's not like I like Tsuna like that. Do I?" she thought. Unknown to them, the mysterious person was watching them from behind, reading a manga as he passed by them. "As I thought, those girls have feelings for Sawada-san. They just don't know it yet. I guess it's time for my plan to take action tomorrow! But first, I must finish reading Gakuen Alice volume 8 right now!" the person thought.

=========================================================================So how'd you enjoy this chapter? It was a bit short. And who could that mysterious person be? We'll have to find out in the next chapter! Until then please review!

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 6

Here's part 2 of the Hibari introduction!

Read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR. He just owns the new hobbies and the plotline.

Chapter 6: Hibari, the carnivrous and shoujo reading disciplinarian?! Part 2

Tsuna had the weirdest dream ever. In his dream it showed him floating in a lot of debris in some sort of dark space. There at the end of the light he saw 2 figures holding out their hands. He saw who those 2 figures were. "What are they doing here" his dream self thought and then it all disappeared when he was smacked in the head by a mallet. Tsuna got up in pain and saw that the person who used the mallet was Reborn, who had Leon transform into a hammer. "Tsuna, you shouldn't sleep in. Next time, it will be a bit worse." Reborn said with a small glint in his eyes deciding what to do next time. Tsuna just shuddered at the word worse. Either way he wasn't going to be to late, so getting out of bed he began to change out of his pajamas and head into his school uniform. And so the morning went on with the usual, with the small group heading towards the school not knowing that someone was setting a small trap. "Heh, this will be interesting now. I got the trap ready. All it needs is the bait, and then the day I fight Tsuna Sawada will come." the person said. He gotten two of his 'disciplinary' members to deliver two letters at the right time. "No one will stop me, Kyoyoa Hibari. But until then I'll just read some more Gakuen Alice and then some Shugo Chara." he said as he sat down on the sofa and took out the two named mangas and just read.

After that long boring school lesson, Tsuna felt happy that the lesson was over and time for them to eat lunch. "Tsuna! We're going up to our usual spot for lunch, want to come with us?" Kyoko asked. "No, I gotta do something first. I'll catch up later!" Tsuna said. "Noooo! 10Th, I will follow you everywh-" Gokudera said until he was kicked in his 'jewels' by Uni who then began to drag him out muttering stuff about stalkers these days and all that kind of 'nice' stuff for Gokudera. Yamamoto and Tsuna just looked at Kyoko, who was nodding with approval, and then at Uni and then prayed to the Lord Almighty that nothing like that will ever happen to them as well. If it did, well then their prayer wasn't answered. And with that a shaken up Yamamoto and Kyoko went off to their lunch spot, while Tsuna was left behind. Tsuna just sighed and said loud "Whoever you two guys are, come out right now." All of a sudden a piece of cloth fell down and revealed two guys. "How'd you know we were here?!" shouted one of the guys. "You guys made it obvious. There are no walls over there. It has to have a window." Tsuna just replied. The two guys looked around and saw that he was right. "Great you idiot we were caught so easlily! I knew we should have gotten the one with the cactus on it. At least it had a window!" the other guy shouted. "No, it would have been more obvious since our class never had a cactus." Tsuna thought. "Anyways, not that you know we're here please leave now." the 1st guy said. "Yeah, go back to your little friends right now." said the 2nd guy. "Well, it looks like you guys aren't mafia or anything like that." Tsuna said as he got up. "Mafia? Is this some kind of joke you making?" both guys asked. "What I mean by mafia is like pranksters or something. Sorry mafia just came out on accident." Tsuna said as he dashed out of the room. "Anyways, let's get this job finished." said the 1st guy as he got an envelope and put it in Kyoko's desk and Uni's desk. "No idea what the boss is up to though." the 2nd guy said. "Well, if that Tsuna kid is really as strong as Hibari said then it should be interesting." said the 1st guy as they went out of the classroom to head to the disciplinary room. Meanwhile, Kyoko and Uni were heading back to their desks to pick up something for their lunch. As they each opened their respective desks, they found a letter written by Tsuna. Both girls immediately opened it unconciously and turned red from the contents of the letter. It appears that Tsuna has something to tell them at the back of the school. Both girls unconciously ran out of the door and went straight to the back of the school not knowing that they ran past Tsuna who was on his way to the others. "Wait was that Uni and Kyoko? That can't be! I guess I'll go meet them up with the rest of them." he thought as he continued on his way.

Meanwhile, the two girls were shocked in what they did. "Why did I unknowingly followed the letter's instructions! And why is my heart beating fast right now? It's going even faster even after that long run I did. But it feels like I'm nervous in what Tsuna's answer would be! Can it be that I actually....like him?!" both girls thought. Unknown to them, they did not see two figures spraying sleeping gas on handkerchiefs and when they realized it the handkerchiefs already reached them and were knocked out. "Heh, Hibari-san will be pleased now. It's been a long time since he decided to start 'that' again." said kidnapper 1. "Ah, Hibara-san! We've completed your order. How'd it go with the faculty sir?" asked kidnapper 2. "Hmph! It was easy. I managed to 'convince' them to let it be a free day here. And I also sent a letter of invitation to Tsuna and his two little companions. Heh heh heh. It will be an interesting time. I wonder who will he choose to save?" Hibari says as he goes off and prepares the whatever he's planning, with the two kidnappers following behind carrying the two unconcious girls with them.

=========================================================================Here's the end for chapter 6! What could the challenge Hibari has made? Who will Tsuna save? It is all revealed in the next exciting chapter! Until then review!

Thank you!


	8. Chapter 7

How'd you guys like the previous chapter?

Now it's time for Hibari's game to begin!

What will happen to Tsuna and the gang and his relationship with Kyoko and Uni?

It's time to find out!

Disclaimer: The author does not own KHR! He just owns the plot line.

Chapter 7: The games begin! Part 1

Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto all came at the entrance at the school exactly after lunch. "How did I let this happen!" Tsuna thought. "It all came clear when that invitation was sent to me."

=====================Flashback============================================="Ah, 10th! You have a letter of invitation to something." Gokudera says as he gives Tsuna the letter. "Hey, Gokudera could it be 'that'?" Yamamoto asked in a whisper that only the explosives wielding boy can hear. "If it is, you and I will follow him and find out!" Gokudera whispers back. "Hey, isn't that like stalking?" Yamamoto says. "Who cares! It's all for the sake of protecting 10th!" Gokudera says. "Yamamoto, Gokudera get ready to leave at once." Tsuna says as he finishes reading the letter. "Tsuna what's wrong, you look a bit terrified." Yamamoto says. "We have to hurry right now! Kyoko and Uni are in terrible danger right now!" Tsuna says as he races towards the meeting spot.

====================End of Flashback========================================="Yamaoto, Gokudera. Get ready, we don't know what Hibari-san will prepare for us in this 'game' of his." Tsuna says as he puts on his gloves and headphones. "Heh. Don't worry about me, 10th. I'm all ready to go." Gokudera says as he takes out a few sticks of dynamites. "Heh, this should be fun." Yamamoto says as he takes out a wooden katana. "Um, Yamaoto-san. Where'd you get the wooden katana?" Tsuna asks. "Oh, this? I found it on my way here!" Yamamoto said with his trademark grin. "Ah, Tsuna Sawada and his group has arrived eh?" said one of Hibari's henchmen. "Follow me. We will begin your trials right now." And with that Tsuna's group heads into the area not knowing what they are going to face off against. When they reached inside all was dark except for a few spotlights that were on. When they reached the center the lights all turned on and suddenly they saw a lot of thugs and gangs circled around them. "Heh! We were told that some strong people were here! All I see are some jr. high students! Hey, punk is this really going to let us see Hibari! Just beat up 2 of the 3?" asked one of the gang members.

"Of course. Now to Mr. Sawada. From here on, you shall follow me. Unfortunately for your two companions please do your best to survive against these ruffians. If you make it past 5 minutes, we'll come and aid you guys." said their guide as he walks off. "Gokudera, Yamaoto. Don't underestimate them." Tsuna says as he goes off following the guide. "Heh, heh, heh! Little punks prepare to face off in the thug's HOLY WAR!!!!" as they all shout and charge at Gokudera and Yamamoto. "Bring it on!" Gokudera shouts as he throws several of his dynamites at them and resulting in very loud explosions as thug members went flying around each bomb exploding. Yamamoto uses his reflexes and strikes down each thug with one clean hit to each of them effectively knocking them out.

Meanwhile, Hibari was sitting on his sofa with two girls hanging on ropes on their hands. Tsuna and his guide enter the room. The guide then begins to walk away. "Hibari-san! I'm here as you requested. Now what's this all about!" Tsuna says towards Hibari. "So, you decided to come eh? This should be fun now." Hibari says as takes out his two tonfas. "By the way, these two girls. I believe that they are precious to you. And you their shining knight in armor will come and save them from the evil person, which sould be me." Hibari says as the background around him had a sudden change of that of a thousand sakura leaves falling down. Tsuna just sweatdropped at this. "How in the world does he manage to do all that and still scare the crap out of me?" Tsuna thought.

"Anyways, right now you could say that they are currently hanging above a trap right now. If you fail to catch them, I can't guarantee their safety. "Damn it!" Tsuna shouted as he activated his dying will mode to get to them faster, but Hibari blocked his way. "Hibari-san, don't make me move you by force." Tsuna said. "Heh, I'd like to see you try!" Hibari said. "You asked for it." Tsuna said and with one kick sent Hibari across the room. "Heh heh heh, it's been a while since I was sent across the room like that. I'll let you go for now, seeing as I have a new contender to deal with." Hibari cries out as he looks to the door where Reborn is just standing at. "Reborn!" Tsuna shouted shocked that the little baby hitman actually managed to follow him. "Dame Tsuna. I'll deal with Hibari. Just go and rescue those girls." Reborn said as his lizard changed shape into a baton. "Thanks Reborn!" Tsuna said as he accelerated up towards where Uni and Kyoko were at. "Uni, Kyoko. Don't worry I'll come get you and save you guys." Tsuna thought as he raced towards to his next destination.

=========================================================================Here's part 1 of Hibari's 'game'. What will Tsuna encounter? Will he make it to the end of this game? Find out in the next chapter! Until then review!

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 8

Here's part 2 of Hibari's game!

Will Tsuna make it in time?

And what could the obstacles be?

Time to find out!

Disclaimer: The author does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 8: The games begin! Part 2

Tsuna raced past all of the traps that were hindering him, as he dodged another set of gatling-gun fired rubber bullets. "Where the hell does Hibari get all this kind of stuff from!" Tsuna thought as he flew past the gatling gun, and severed it's ammo supply of rubber bullets.

Meanwhile, Yamamoto and Gokudera were starting to get more and more tired from their fight. Despite how many they took down, they were starting to lose their stamina to keep up and the gang members seemed to replace themselves faster than they were taken down. "Damn that Hibari! How does he get all these people to fight for him! Oi, baseball freak how are you holding up?" Gokudera asked as Yamamoto just took down another member with one swipe.

"Why? Worried that I might have to save you in the end?" Yamamto said with a grin on his face towards a pissed off Gokudera.

"That's it! Don't come coming to me when you need to be saved in the end you damn baseball freak!" Gokudera said as he took out 10 dynamites and lit them and tossed them towards the gang members and resulted in taking out 15 members in one blow.

"Who dares pick on my Gokudera." says a voice as a piece of purple cake comes flying from nowhere and landed near a gang member.

The area under the food started to dissolve away as the assailant revealed herself as a 17 year old girl. "Bianchi onee-san! Urgh!" Gokudera said as he suffered his usual stomachache attacks whenever he saw Bianchi arrive.

"10th. Forgive me. I've been forced to submit like this by my elder sister." Gokudera muttered as he was trying to handle the pain of the memories with his sister and her poison cooking.

Tsuna just sneezed as he dodged a hallway full of mallets thrown from the side and managed to reach a doorway with two choices in it. On each of the doors it said Kyoko or Uni. "Damn it. Which one do I choose? If I choose Kyoko then that would mean I would have to abandon Uni. But if I choose Uni then I would have to abandon Kyoko. I definetly don't want either of that." Tsuna thought as he began to form a solution to figure out his dilemna.

Behind the doors it wasn't really much of a problem but that the doors were connected by a tunnel that would lead to only one of the girls while the other would be harmlessly dropped onto a trampouline and be able to see what Tsuna chose. "It's a test. A test that Tsuna will choose one of us." both girls thought as they were dangling on top of the chains.

Tsuna was still struggling with his choices. "What should I do? If I choose any one of them I could imagine terrible things happening to me. Damn it. If it could only be solved simply like using the X-Wave Burner! Wait the X-Wave Burner? That's it!" Tsuna thought.

Finally finding the choice he needed he prepared to fire the X-Wave Burner, but he had to make sure it wouldn't harm any of the girls behind the room. The contacts as if responding to his will formed a different counter of the flames needed to succeed. Once he got the ok he shouted "X-Wave Burner custom!" and fired a wider but weaker version of the X-Wave Burner and blasted down the doorways and the tunnel.

The girls couldn't see what just happened behind the walls but then saw Tsuna approaching from behind the rubble. Tsuna saw a chain in the middle of the room and went off all the way there. As he began to remove the chain, the walls began to move and seemed as if they would crush the inhabitants of the room. A recording came out of nowhere: "As I thought. You would do such a thing to rescue both girls. But then only one is allowed to leave in your arms. So choose who will you let go and who will you choose to hold onto. If you don't let go of one chain then the walls will crush you. But if you don't do what was mentioned earlier than I guess this will have to change your mind faster."

Out of the ground popped out a coffin with some sort of liquid inside it. The recording continued speaking, "Of course you could save both the girls. But then you would have to sacrifice yourself, so choose your options!"

"Damn it! What can I do now?" Tsuna thought as he grabbed hold of the chain. "Too late to choose now!" said the voice and then all of a sudden Tsuna, Kyoko, and Uni were knocked out and had darts behind their backs.

Meanwhile Reborn and Hibari were watching from far aside. "So that's what you wanted to know, Hibari-san. Very well, since I agreed to do this for you, as per our agreement you have to become one of Tsuna's guardians." Reborn said as he began to walk out.

"So does that mean that I will be able to fight Sawada whenever I want to as 'sparring'." Hibari asked towards Reborn, who just gave a small smile and a nod and went off to meet with Gokudera and Yamamoto of the situation.

Meanwhile Hibari just smiled and took out another shoujo manga when he felt like he was forgetting something. "Hmm, that final trap was designed anyways for both of them to fall down whatever choice that Sawada made. So most likely they fell down into there and the only way out is by doing 'that'. At last, the plotline I wanted developed is finally coming to an end. Where Sawada-san fits in with this main character as the knight-in-shining armor where those two girls are the damsels in distress. And then 'that' will happen!" Hibari thought happily as he went on reading his shoujo manga as if it were a normal day. Tsuna was currently knocked out and sort of concious as his hands reached for a pillow on both sides and the pillows began to hug back. Tsuna paused as he rememered that pillows don't hug back. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in a bright room with a lot of mattresses and pillows everywhere. To make matters worst, Kyoko and Uni were stuck with him in the same room and both were hugging Tsuna in their short naps. Tsuna just fainted out of embarrasment. The question before he fainted happened to have been this: How the heck do I get myself out of this one!?".

=========================================================================And here's the end of Hibari's 'game'. It seemed more interesting if Reborn actually took part in it! When will the other guardians be introduced? I plan to show Lambo as an official character by the next chapter! So until then, please review!

Thank you!


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long updates people!!!

I've been busy pretty much a long time!

Anyways here's where I introduce one of my new OC's!

Besides that, please enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR! He just owns the plot and the OC's.

Chapter 9: Maria the daughter of.....Xanxus?!

Trouble was brewing in Italy at the Vongola HQ, in the deepest part of the HQ the elite group known as the Varia was in complete panic. The Varia were searching for someone as if their life was in stake which it was in a sort of indirect way. Xanxus was walking around his office and was waiting for answers to the person he wants. The door busts open and out pops Squalo, along with 2 of his subordinates. "This had better be worth my time right now." Xanxus said as he turned away from them and faced the outside window.

"Heh. We managed to track down the little brat. She's heading straight towards Japan, more specifically, she's heading towards the Vongola Decimo." Squalo reported hoping that he doesn't get blasted by his boss's twin guns.

"And what items did she take exactly from me?" Xanxus asked still staring outside the window.

"Sir, she took her ring with her of course. And for weapons, she took one of your own personal box weapons. I believe it's that new one you just got sir." said subordinate 1.

"So, she took my sky liger eh?" Xanxus said still not turning around from his spot., "Very well, your dismissed."

All three of the men let out a sigh of relief and left the room. Xanxus heard the door click and began to show signs of worry along with some satisfaction. "Heh! Would you look at that? My own daughter stealing one of my box weapons. And to add it all, she's heading towards Vongola Decimo. All she ever did was just talk about Vongola Decimo now when he came and visited. My little girl's growing up!" Xanxus said with a happy smile.

Unbeknownst to him, Lussaria, Bel, Mammon, Squalo, and Levi were listening to his words behind the door and was sort of creeped out by their boss's attitude towards his daughter, one whom Xanxus would blow up anyone, even the Varia, if they messed with her at all. "Sucks to be Vongola Decimo!" they all thought as they began to head off towards their own duties.

Meanwhile back in Japan, a taxi went to the front of the Sawada's house. A girl stepped out of the taxi and was staring out at the house. "So this is where the Vongola Decimo lives at? I heard that the Arcobaleno Reborn is here along with the next head of the Giglio Nero family as well! Besides he must be terrifying as the reports said he took down a squad of box-animals like nothing!" the girl thought as she just stared at the house.

"Gya! Lambo-san wants to go back and defeat you Reborn!" shouts out Lambo as he pops out of a tree and attempts to grenade the entrance.

"Quiet you little brat!" the girl shouts as she throws a card and takes away the grenade and explodes blowing up a tree.

"M-m-must be c-c-calm!" Lambo says as tears began to form in his eyes.

Lambo began to cry anyways, while the girl started to feel a tiny bit guilty and went up to Lambo and hugged her, while Nana Sawada just approached the house right now with a bag of grocery. "Eh, Maria-san? What are you doing down here in Japan for?" Nana asked as she began to look at the baby Maria was holding and began to form weird speculations right now.

"I've come to see Tsuna. There's something I need to discuss with him." Maria said as she hugged Lambo for support.

=====================Maria's POV=========================================== I can't believe that I actually said his name without honorifics attached. I'm feeling a bit faint I need to hug this child right now. But why is she giving a false sense that she isn't bugged by this at all, despite her smile.

==================Nana's POV============================================== So that's why Tsuna doesn't want to leave Italy! I just hope he bears responsibility of that child and her as well.

============================End of POV==================================== "Why don't you come in and have some tea. As for the baby I'll just get him some crackers and milk." Nana said as she approached the door.

Maria just walked in with the now happy Lambo babbling about crackers, when she heard voices that sounded a lot like Reborn, Tsuna, and Uni. "What the hell! Why is that Giglio Nero girl here for?!" she thought as she walked in through the door.

"Uwaaaah! I'm falling!!!" Tsuna cried out as he rolled down the stairs with Uni falling down with him and Reborn just doing what Reborn does: just jumps down and lands safely while the not so lucky boy and girl end up crashing into Maria as well.

Tsuna opened up his eyes and saw not one but two girls that he was on top of. All three started blushing while Nana Sawada was just watching this as she just dropped off a tray full of crackers and cups of tea. "Well then! Kids these days are so much more expressive then it was during my time. I'll let you have your fun Tsuna!" Nana Sawada just said as she walked away back into the kitchen.

"Eh!!! Mom it isn't what you think it is!" Tsuna cried out as he went off the two girls.

"Is that so Tsuna? Then why is that girl holding your child?" Nana Sawada asked while pointing at Maria and at Lambo as well.

"Mama-dono. That child there is called Lambo. I can assure you that he isn't Tsuna's child at all. And know this brings me to my next point. Why are you here?" Reborn asked as Leon changed into a handgun for Reborn to use.

Maria was expecting this so she got up when everyone was facing her. She faced Tsuna into the eyes and said "I'm Maria, the daughter of Xanxus, the current head of the Varia. And I've come here for this."

And with that said she stepped up to Tsuna and kissed him in front of a fuming Uni, a blushing Nana, a shocked Reborn, and an idiotic Lambo who happened to have been stuffing his face with crackers right now. Meanwhile Gokudera's someone-is-doing-something-to-my-boss senses were tingling and ran off towards Tsuna's house. At the same time, the same mysterious man was watching above the rooftop of Namimori High. "So, the pieces are now coming together. Soon an epic battle will start here in this town. Vongola 10th I hope your prepared." the man said as he disappeared in an instant.

=========================================================================Sorry for the long updates people! School sucks and I have a project to finish right now!

Who knew Macbeth was that hard! Next chapter will be released ASAP!

So until then please review!

Thank you!!!


	11. Side story 2

Hello everyone here's another special! It's based on New Years day!

I hope you guys enjoy it and have a great new year!

Chapter 9.5: New Years day Katekyo Hitman Reborn Style!

Tsuna and the rest of his family and friends were gathered outside of Yamamoto's family sushi shop. Everyone brought something to celebrate for New Years eve. Tsuna thought back on all those days they had to go through, like remeeting Gokudera, Hibari, Yamamoto, Lambo, Uni, and Kyoko. He also got to meet new people like Maria, who happened to be a duaghter of Xanxus to his surprise. He thinks back to his world and wonders what happened there. "It doesn't matter right now. Right now my mind should be set on celebrating this great day!" Tsuna thought as he entered the room and saw a piece of sushi fly past that happened to look purple and left a nice little hissing noise in where it landed at.

Tsuna turned his head and realized that only 1 person in the whole world could do this, Bianchi. The instant Gokudera saw what Tsuna was looking at he instantly went down on the floor holding his stomach and was looking as if he was in pain. "Hayato, that's what you get when you play out too much and you didn't eat at all. And Reborn, it's so good to see you here as well. I prepared some food for the Vongola 10th after all." Bianchi says to Reborn as she points to a pile of poison-cooking made sushi that gave off an ominous aura.

Thankfully Yamamoto's father came along and picked up the tray and replaced it with newer and safer sushi. "Can't serve these to the customers. They'll get sick and I'll get sued for food poisoning. I do hope you understand this." Yamamoto's father said to Bianchi.

"Of course I understand." Bianchi said with a fake smile on her face and then began to plot a new way to destroy Tsuna so she could have Reborn back for herself.

"At least she didn't change at all." Tsuna thought as he began to relax a bit now that the dangerous sushi was taken out.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII!" cried out a voice as Tsuna, starting to shudder now turned around and knew who the only person in this whole wide world would yell out that.

Entering the sushi place was no one else but Squalo, who happened to be carrying a huge tuna and handed it over to Yamamamoto's dad and the only words the guests ever heard was something about a souvenior. Behind him came Aria, Gamma, and Vongola Ninth along with Xanxus and his Varia squad, and Ryohei. "Oh Kyoko! You came over here as well! It's time to get ready for the countdown to the EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted with his fists up in the air.

"Shi shi shi! We have another loud mouth just like our strategy captain here." Bel said with his creepy laugh.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, I hope my daughter wasn't too much trouble for you now is she?" Aria asked as she came up to Sawada and grabbed Uni's arm and went away someplace else.

Seeing that one of her 'rivals' were gone, Maria took the chance and hugged Tsuna down to the floor with Kyoko watching in complete jealousy. While the hug was happening, Tsuna felt a dark presence coming from somewhere inside the room. He searched around for possible suspects: Squalo couldn't be one as he was entering a fight with Bel over a piece of tuna sushi. Lussaria was just acting like a homosexual weirdo that he is, Viper was gambling with Reborn and lost big time, Xanxus loading a gun and aiming it straight at him. Tsuna stopped looking and stared straight at Xanxus, who still looked pissed off at him and loading a few more bullets and muttering something about murdering that little piece of trash and wondering if a headshot would make things to messy. But thankfully Lambo came along and smacked Maria in the head with a toy hammer. The result made Maria get up and beat the crap out of Lambo while Tsuna crawled away to the safety of his friends.

And so the night went on 'peacefully'. But in Tsuna's perspective things didn't go peacefully. Someone spiked the drinks and everyone got drunk except for Tsuna. "Not what I had in mind for a peaceful New Year eve party." Tsuna thought as he was watching a fight between Gokudera and Yamamoto versus Bel and Squalo in a fight to pin the tail on the pony and both sides were apparently drunk.

Tsuna definetly avoided one area as Xanxus was there drunk but still aiming his gun at Tsuna. Maria, Uni, and Kyoko were acting like cats and started mewing and somehow got their hands on cat-ears and a tail. Reborn and Viper were standing in the corner and both were wide awake and sleeping with their eyes open. Nana Sawada, Vongola Ninth, Aria, Bianchi, and Yamamoto's father went off to get some more New Year's supplies. And Lambo was playing with an airplane he got and was zooming all around the place making little airplane noises. So overall, the only sane and sober person just happened to be Tsuna, who just proceeded down the kitchen to find a drink that isn't actually spiked at all. But unknown to him, three figures were about to make Tsuna their prey.

What was our defenseless hero doing? He was making a cup of tea to relieve himself from all this craziness. What he didn't expect was 3 drunk girls tackling him out of the kitchen in which 3 of the people he didn't want to be caught with the girls. Xanxus aimed his gun, Gamma took out his cue balls, and Ryohei just stared and just laughed his head off at the sight of Tsuna being held onto by Uni, Maria, and Kyoko. Tsuna however had worse luck with the other two.

At some other place in Namimori, a little boy was looking up at the sky. "Mommy! Look at those pretty lights flying through the air!" shouted the random little boy.

The cause of the flying colors was Tsuna, Xanxus, and Gamma. Tsuna forced to dodge the bullets and cue balls while the attackers were launching more bullets and cue balls. Tsuna felt that this was the worst New Years that could ever happen to him. And the clock struck 12 and everywhere fireworks went up signalling it was a New Year! Everyone stopped what they were doing and all shouted "Happy NEW YEARS!!!!"

=========================================================================Yeah, this one proably sucked as I was rushed to do this!

Anyways I hope everyone has a happy New Year!


	12. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Sorry for this update being this late! I really have a tough time right now in my last year of high school, so I had to study my butt off almost every class I had a D in. But enough of my personal life! Here's the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: The author shall not, will not, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. But it would be pretty awesome if he did.

Chapter 10: Bento madness!

Tsuna was walking towards school now. But today felt extremely different from all of the other normal days at school. For some reason it felt like he was heading towards what he considers as the ultimate battle in his junior high school life. "C'mon Tsuna. Hang in there. I fought worse battles than these. Remember the fight against Varia, Choice, six Funeral Wreaths, Mellone Base invasion, and Byakuran. But why exactly am I afraid of in the first place?" Tsuna thought as he headed closer to his school.

As Tsuna approached the school he felt intense fear like no other. He saw a sign that was the cause of the fear. "Yo Tsuna! What's up!" Yamamoto said as he and Gokudera showed up behind Tsuna.

Both boys wondering what Tsuna saw was looking at the sign he was seeing. The other two also were shocked. Next to the sign was a cute girl that looked like she was waiting for someone. "No way! Tsuna/10th has a girlfriend!" both guys thought but unfortunately missed the point of Tsuna being afraid.

The reason Tsuna was afraid was the sign next to the girl that said: "Parent-Teacher interview begin tomorrow! Make sure you bring your parents and try out some of the great activities we have!"

"Shit! It's parent-teacher interview day!" Tsuna thought as he now began to cry internally.

"Just as long as he doesn't show up!" Tsuna thought as the mysterious girl headed towards Tsuna.

"Tsuna! I was waiting for you!" the girl said as she clinged onto his arm.

Tsuna felt thousands of death glares from all the guys in that single moment. Of course, if they knew her father was Xanxus, the leader of the Varia, they would be treating themselves as something lower than dirt or in Xanxus's term scum. The girl of course was none other than the only daughter of Xanxus, Maria. While this cute little scene was going on he felt two more death glares but it wasn't coming from the guys at all. It came from the forms of a forced-smile Uni and Kyoko who were walking in to greet Tsuna and the gang. But unfortunately they saw what appeared to be their newest rival for Tsuna's affection. In Tsuna's Point of View it seemed that the girls turned colossus and were preparing for a showdown. "Okay class! Settle down. Today we have a new transfer student. Her name is Maria Vongola, a transfer student like Uni over there." said the homeroom teacher as he pointed towards Maria.

"My name is Maria. Please take care of me!" she said as she bowed towards the class.

"Anyways please have a seat between Kyoko and Uni over there." The teacher said.

As Maria sat down, Uni glared at her. "You have guts for doing something like that towards Tsuna huh?" Uni said with a fake smile on her face.

"It's only natural that I greet him like that after all!" Maria said towards Uni.

"Ummm, what are you two talking about?" Kyoko asked towards Uni who handed her a note revealing everything that happened the other day.

From that point on, Tsuna saw the intense staring contest between the three girls. At lunch, things began to heat up. All three girls came up to him and held out a small bento for him and all three saying "Please eat this bento!"

Tsuna then began to fear for his life. "This is Yamamoto here and I have extreme breaking news here! Right now Tsuna must choose which bento from the three girls! First off we have Kyoko Sasagawa, who is the younger sister to the captain of the boxing club Ryohei!" Yamamoto said as he began using his fork as a microphone.

"Did someone call me, to the EXTREME!" said a white haired teenager with a bandage on his nose.

"Well at least Ryohei nii-san showed up." Tsuna thought.

"Hey Sawada. Come over here for a second!" Ryohei said with his finger pointing at Tsuna.

"What is it Ryohei nii-san?" Tsuna asked as he got up to see what Ryohei wanted.

"I think the only way out of this is to eat all of their bentos." Ryohei said with a smile on his face.

Tsuna just smacked his forehead and realized that Ryohei's advice was not going to help him out much after all. He turned around and saw that the three girls are still staring at him. At that moment Hibari comes in with two of his fellow discipline members.

Hibari's eyes became focused all of a sudden at the sight of the bentos. He then points his finger towards Tsuna as if he actually had the answer to his problem. Tsuna walks toward him and hopes Hibari's answer isn't I'll bite you to death.

"Mr. Sawada I saw this in an anime I saw recently called Kanokon(1). There is only one way to escape this. Eat all three of their bentos. If you don't I'll bite you to death." Hibari replied.

Tsuna then turned to his last hope: Gokudera. "I know that Gokudera is extremely smart. So I'm sure he'll find me the answer!" Tsuna thought as he headed towards Gokudera. Tsuna approached Gokudera and after a minute of explaining Gokudera came up with an answer. "10th, here are your options. Either I blow up the bentos with dynamite but get beaten the crap out of the three girls and Hibari, or you just eat up all three of the bentos." Gokudera said.

Tsuna then sat back down to his desk and did what he thought he never would do: eat up all three bentos at the same time. The result: Tsuna fainted. Reasons: He ate way too fast and sort of choked on his food. But Tsuna learned two things today :Never try to eat three bentos at once. And second, parent-teacher interviews starts tomorrow. "Tomorrow can't get any worse." Tsuna thought as he landed face first on his desk.

=============================================================== (1) Kohta was forced to eat two lunches made for him at once in an episode in Kanokon.

Anyways that's the end of this chapter. I'm not too sure when I'll have the next chapter up but I'll try to finish it ASAP. But until then please review! Thank you!!!


	13. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Here's another chapter ready to be read! Anyways please enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. He just owns the oc's and plot line.

Chapter 11: Parent Teacher interview day: Varia style! Part 1

Tsuna had a strange dream once more. This time everything was blank and pure white and he was in the middle of it all. He reached out and grabbed something soft in the air. Being the curious guy he was he decided to squeeze it until he heard some sort of moaning sound. "Wait a minute. Things in the air shouldn't make moaning sounds. I'll try the other side." Tsuna thought in his dream.

The result of that: he got the same sound again. Tsuna sensing something wrong woke up and saw Uni, right next to him, with his hand right on her chest. Tsuna turned to the other side and saw Maria there next to him. Tsuna just blinked twice and slapped himself a couple of times. Unfortunately this wasn't a dream. Ryohei who was doing a jog in the morning heard what seemed to be a loud scream that sounded like "HIIIIIIIIIII!" and also heard what seemed to be two girls screaming "KYAAAAH!" or "Tsuna you pervert!".

"Well at least Tsuna gets an EXTREME wake up." Ryohei decided and continued his crazy marathon jog.

After the incident it resulted in Tsuna having two hand marks on both sides of his face. Nana Sawada just glanced at Tsuna and then towards the two girls who were both bright red. Deciding not to question things she decided to break the silence. "Tsuna! I heard that today is parent teacher interview day! So I decided to make lunch for everyone here! What would you like to have?" Nana asked hoping to break the silence.

"A way out of this situation." Tsuna muttered as he began to take his school bags and went off to the door.

"Umm, Uni-san and Maria-san, what would you like to have?" Nana asked to the two girls.

"Something that can change time." Uni replied as she also went off to get ready for school.

"I wish that this event never happened." Maria said as she followed Uni to get her school bag as well.

Nana stood there at the table and wondering what those answers could mean when Reborn came down. "Mama-dono what's wrong?" Reborn asked.

"Why would Tsuna want for lunch a way out of this situation, Uni something that can change time, and Maria wanting to wish an event never happened." Nana asked.

Reborn instantly understood what happened judging from the screams earlier. In that instant his crazy hitman/tutor mind sprang into action and formed a plan instantly to tease his student a bit more. "Ah, mama-dono they must be talking about the Parent-Teacher Interview day." Reborn said.

"Hmmm, that would match with their answers. Reborn-san your so smart!" Nana said as she put two and two together and formed the wrong idea.

She picked up the phone and dialed two numbers and in less than 5 minutes finished and also decided to make a lunch consisting of riceballs, hamburger steak, and some high quality sushi that she was somehow able to make with some normal fish. "Tsuna, Uni, and Maria are in for a big surprise!" Nana thought as she went off to the school, not noticing two limos heading towards the school.

=====Inside Limo #1====

Xanxus was inside with his Varia squad consisting of Squalo and Lussaria. Levi, Bel, and Mamon were to remain at Varia HQ for the time being. "Squalo, explain to me once more what this parent-teacher interview day is again." Xanxus said as he faced his two men on this important mission.

"According to Decimo's mother, this parent-teacher day interview is when the teacher meets with the parent of their child." Squalo explained to the best of his abilities.

"Ahhh! Little Maria with her strong papa right there will definitely impress her teacher." Lussaria said with his gay little accent.

"Boss. We are now approaching Namimori Jr. High School." The driver said in the intercom system in the limo.

"Alright then. Scumbags follow me. Squalo no crazy swordfights at all you piece of scum. Lussaria stop acting like the gay scum you are in this school. Do you guys understand that?" Xanxus scowled towards his two men.

"Got it, you piece of trash boss/boss3!" Squalo and Lussaria just said.

"Wait! Boss! Weren't you supposed to wait for the Vongola Decimo's mother to guide you to the class!" the driver said futilely as the trio went into the school.

====Inside limo #2"====

Aria was preparing herself to present herself to parent-teacher interview day. She was nervous as seeing this is her first time doing such a thing. "C'mon. I've been through worse like Mafia negotiations and fighting back when things go wrong. Then why am I so worried about a simple interview with a teacher." She thought.

"Boss, there's no need to be so worried." Gamma said as her most trusted friend and guardian.

"Your right Gamma. I shouldn't be so worried about this at all." Aria replied thankful for having Gamma as a friend she can trust.

"Besides. If something happens to your daughter let's say *cough* Vongola Decimo touching her inappropriately *cough* I'll just blow them up to bits with my box weapon." Gamma replied.

The result of that kind of answer: Aria got a big hammer from nowhere and smacked Gamma once on the head.

"Boss. We're approaching Namimori Jr. High school. We have special permission to use the faculty parking lot from the principal. And I do believe that Mrs. Sawada will be waiting for you there." The driver said.

"Alright then. Gamma get a move on right now. This event won't last forever you know!" Aria said as she stepped over Gamma.

"Right away boss." Gamma said as the bleeding somehow stopped and he wrapped his head in bandages.

=====End of Limo conversations========

Tsuna was in the classroom watching parents come in one by one and being with their children. Yamamoto was with his dad and both were just laughing towards a joke made by Yamamoto. Gokudera was on the floor as Bianchi came in to take in the role of the parent. He saw his mother and Aria coming in right now. Tsuna blinked twice and socked himself once in the face. His eyes didn't deceive him at all, there was his mother and the head of the Giglio Nero family in their classroom.

"Mother? What are you doing here right now?" Uni asked as she approached Aria and thousands of eyes were pointed towards the mother-daughter team.

"I wouldn't miss this for you, my precious daughter." Aria said as she hugged Uni.

"Ahhhh! Testing 1 2 3. This is the principal here for announcements." The intercom said.

"We will now begin with the parent teacher interview-" the principal said but was interrupted when he saw the door to the intercom room was sliced apart like nothing.

The next thing he knew he was knocked out by a guy with weird hair wearing sun-glasses. "VOIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled as the entire school shook from this.

Hibari looked toward his manga shelf and saw that everything fell off resulting in his manga from no longer being in order. Inside the classroom the only people left standing from the magnified voi from Squalo was Nana Sawada, Aria, and Maria. "Boss are you alright right now? How is Uni right no-" Gamma said as he entered into the classroom and saw Uni on top of Tsuna's bottom half of his body, with his hands on her legs.

Gamma took two steps backwards and took out his ring and box weapon containing his Elletro Volpi. Meanwhile the Varia were blasting down doors or slicing them down trying to find the classroom.

===============================================================How did you guys enjoy the first part? The second part will come up ASAP.

But until then please review!

Thank you!!!!


	14. Chapter 12

Here's the next awaited part of the parent teacher interview day.

The chapter's title should explain what will happen.

Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Chapter 12: Parent Teacher interview day Varia style! Part 2

Tsuna found himself running away from a very angry Gamma followed by two of his box weapons. "Why does this stuff always happen to me!?" Tsuna cried out as he ran for his life.

"Get back here Vongola Decimo!!" Gamma shouted as he ran after him as well.

Meanwhile the two Giglio Nero and Sawada were left behind in a totally wrecked classroom. "Uni I have something I want to tell you right now." Aria said as she tried to say this calmly and with her eyes closed.

"Let me guess: Your planning on 'disciplining' Gamma again aren't you?" Uni said as she looked to her mother.

"That too, but I have another thing to say." Aria said as she looked down to her daughter.

"How far did you get with Tsuna? I want to know every detail!" Aria said with a smile on her face.

Uni thought back to the days of old which weren't very long in the recent events. As she remembered certain events like the waterslide incident she just blushed. "Umm, excuse me but what do we do about the people first?" Nana asked as she saw the people struggling to get up from the wrecked classroom.

Both Giglio Nero girls were completely clueless on what to do. "Mama-dono it's pretty simple." Reborn said as he popped out of the ceiling in a ninja disguise.

"Reborn-san!" Nana said as she walked towards the baby as he removed his ninja clothes and was seen once more in his normal clothing.

"Leon made this just recently in case of an event like this." Reborn said as he handed a can full of yellow powder.

"Just mix it in water and hand it out to everyone. They'll forget everything that has happened here right now." Reborn explained as he somehow took out a cup of espresso and took a sip.

Nana disappeared in a flash and came back with a huge gallon container with water. "How does Tsuna's mother do all that?" Uni asked Aria as she saw the complete skill that Nana was using and handing drinks filled with the memory loss powder.

"I have absolutely no idea." Aria said as her mind went back to a time before this whole mess.

=======================Flashback================================= _**Iemitsu, Vongola Ninth, Aria, and Nana were taking a vacation on an island in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea. "Nana! Can I have some sake over here!" Iemitsu said as he finished his 15**__**th**__** bottle of sake right now.**_

_** "Alright dear!" Nana said as she pulled out another sake bottle from the cooler and tossed it towards him.**_

_** "I'm surprised Nana. When did we bring sake with us?" Vongola ninth said to Nana.**_

_** "We didn't. The most alcoholic beverage we have is just margaritas." Nana said with a smile on her face.**_

_** Everyone but Iemitsu just stared at her and wonders how she does it.**_

===================End of flashback================================ "By the way where is Tsuna right now?" Nana asked to the two Giglio Nero girls.

"Ah! Tsuna is in trouble right now!" Uni said as she went out the door chasing after Tsuna and Gamma.

Both women decided to hand out water to everyone, including to Gokudera who was shouting about he must help the tenth and Yamamoto saying what kind of special effects were those. After everyone drank the 'water' they all just knocked out in an instant. "By the way I heard that Maria was here also." Aria said to Nana as they were heading out of the classroom.

"Yup! I even called Xanxus-san here as well." Nana said with a smile on her face.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada may you enter no scene that causes a misunderstanding. Or else you'll have an angry dad who happens to blow shit up faster than Gamma." Aria thought as she shuddered what would happen to Tsuna if Xanxus caught Maria in the same scene as Uni was with Tsuna.

Tsuna kept running and didn't notice a person as he turned the corner and collided into someone. When Tsuna opened his eyes and saw that he was on top of Maria. Maria turned red and muttered "Tsuna. It's far too early for this. I'm not ready right now."

"Crap I just hope no one from the Varia saw this." Tsuna thought as he was about to get off her right now.

"Oh my! Decimo boy sure is bold to do that right in front of us!" Lussaria said with his gay talking.

"Decimo………. You sure have a lot of guts to do that in front of me." Xanxus said as he took out his handy-dandy guns and aimed it straight at Tsuna.

"Lussaria and Squalo new target. Torture Vongola Decimo as much as you can right now." Xanxus said.

"Vongola boy I caught you now!" Gamma said as he also appeared in the hall where Varia and the two teenagers were at.

"First Uni and now her as well. Vongola, how long do you plan on making a harem huh!!!" Gamma shouted as he pulled out his upgrade box for his foxes.

"WHAT!!! HE ALREADY DID THIS WITH ANOTHER GIRL!!!" Xanxus shouted as he took aim and fired his dying will bullets straight at Tsuna.

"Tsuna!" Uni said as she threw something at Tsuna's screaming mouth.

A huge explosion took place in that hallway and several people looked outside their classroom to see a smoldering hole in the center. All they saw was a lot of smoke and when the smoke disappeared Tsuna stood there in hyper will mode with his Mantello de Primo. "Looks like the only way out of this is to fight." Tsuna thought as he went out the window and headed for the roof.

"Lussaria, Squalo, and Giglio Nero guy after him now!" Xanxus said as he went off towards the school roof.

While they went off Uni and Maria were in the hallway and wondering how to handle this problem. "So, Vongola Decimo is going to face off against three of Varia's best and one of the best bodyguards of the Giglio Nero eh?" said another baby who walked in wearing a cape and had goggles on.

"That maggot at least has a pretty strong box weapon though." Said another baby who walked in wearing green camouflage clothing and had a bandana on him. Both had pacifiers around their neck.

"Ciaossu Lal Mirch. Colonello." Reborn said as he appeared out of nowhere on his chair.

"Reborn, are you really going to let Sawada to handle this fight? He'll be beaten right now." Lal said to Reborn who jumped off his chair and went off to the disciplinary room.

"Maggot Reborn where are you off to?" Colonello shouted as he chased after Reborn.

"Simple. Use the video cameras in there to show you that Tsuna is capable of taking them all down." Reborn said as he went in and met Hibari.

"Baby. I hope that you will be able fix up the damages to the school-" Hibari said but was knocked out by Uni who used the sleeper hold technique.

"Sorry about that." Uni said as she stepped over his unconscious body and Maria entered in as well.

"Reborn, what do you mean Tsuna will take down my dad, along with two of his best subordinates, and take down 'Lightning' Gamma as well." Maria said as she sat down on one of the couches.

Reborn said nothing as the two Arcobaleno members sat down and Reborn just turned on the T.V.

Once the screen turned on it showed Tsuna and his Leone di Ciele Version Vongola out on shoulder.

"That's Tsuna's box weapon! It's so cute that I want to snuggle it right now!" Maria said as she had sparkles in her eyes right now.

"I do agree it's cute, but then……" Uni said as events of the waterpark incident came back and how the sky lion was the cause of it.

"Quiet, I want to see Vongola fight." Aria said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Mother! Why do you want to see Tsuna fight!" Uni said to her mother while everyone else was shocked that she appeared out of nowhere.

"Because I want to see if he really is responsible enough and strong enough to take care of a girl. Even the most hardcore warrior will be defeated in his own bedroom by his wife." Aria said as she stared at the screen.

Maria and Uni were confused about this and Colonello was snickering and Lal just smacked Colonello. "What exactly does that mean?" Uni asked Maria who looked just as confused and she shrugged her shoulders.

One thing they were all certain on. This wasn't a normal parent-teacher interview day at all. Everyone had their eyes glued on the screen as Tsuna cambio-formaed Nuts into Gauntlet de Primo and wiped out Lussaria and Squalo with just one Big Bang Axel. Gamma went down with Xanxus with a powered up X-Wave Burner that Tsuna mastered when Kyoko and Uni were captured. Fortunately they didn't end up dead thanks to Xanxus sky ring which harmonized the flames but it resulted in them getting tired out.

"Tsuna." Uni said as she saw first hand on how strong Tsuna was in this fight.

"Was he always this powerful?" Maria said as she got up and went off to the school roof to see if any of this was true and Uni went up as well.

"Was any of this real in the first place?" Lal Mirch asked Reborn.

"Nope. That was a visualization if Tsuna really fought seriously. Here's the real video." Reborn said as he took out a remote and the real footage showed.

"So. Let me get this straight scum. This was all just a misunderstanding right now." Xanxus said as Gamma and his two henchmen listened on with Tsuna.

"Yeah it's all a big misunderstanding!" Tsuna said as he let off a sigh of relief.

"Okay then. Now that's all clear let's head back down and does this interview thing completely normal right now. Vongola lead the way!" Gamma said in a cheerful voice.

The instant Tsuna opened up the door he met two girls worried for him and collided together. Tsuna got up and felt something soft in both his hands. He opened his eyes and saw that he was in the same position in the morning. Both girls turned red and two large smack noises were heard and Tsuna went down the stairs tumbling down until he stopped in front of the two mothers. "So that's how Tsuna got his slap marks in the first place." Nana said.

"Tsuna. That's awfully bold of you to do something like that with two girls." Aria said as she went off back to the classroom.

And so the day went on with parent-teacher interview day with the teacher almost pissing his pants off on how terrifying Xanxus was with his two subordinates behind him and seeing that one of them has a sword on his hand.

The teacher would have enjoyed Aria's interview but saw how scary Gamma was right there and seeing that his two foxes have electricity all over them and decided not to get involved.

When it was Tsuna and Nana's turn everyone noticed that Tsuna had a small orange lion on his shoulder. The teacher at this point couldn't handle it anymore and just fainted. And so parent-teacher interview day ended with quite a few damages in the school paid for by the Vongola and the Giglio Nero family. "Uni a word please." Aria said as she went off somewhere with Uni and whispered something into her ear.

"Maria. If you need something call for Squalo to take care of it." Xanxus said as he went in the car with Lussaria.

"Voiiii! What's that supposed to mean?!" Squalo said to Xanxus.

"It means your watching over my daughter and being bodyguard for a few days as well you scum. Don't worry I rented an apartment with enough food as well." Xanxus said as he rolled down the window and ordered the driver to take them back to the airport where they head back to Italy.

"Okay Uni. I sure hope you know what to do then." Aria said as she also went into the car with Gamma, but their limo didn't go yet.

"Tsuna! I'm going to be gone for a few days in Italy with Aria-san. So here's money for food and a little extra cash for something else as well." Nana said as she went towards Tsuna and handed him an envelope full of money and keys to the house.

"You make it sound like we'll be living alone for a few days with almost no supervision including Reborn." Tsuna said.

"That's because Reborn-san won't be here either! He got called to a meeting in Italy. I'm going over to take care of your father!" Nana said as she went into the car and then both teens were left behind.

Tsuna thought it all over in his mind. A few days would equal to the Golden Week holiday they have. And then there would be two teenagers going through puberty and left alone in a house, where there was almost no adult supervision right now. Tsuna just turned red and sighed. "How am I going to get through this challenge now?" Tsuna thought to himself as he faced a new challenge.

===============================================================So how'd you enjoy this chapter? This is the final part of the parent teacher interview day. And soon the Kokuyo gang will appear. I'm not to sure when they will appear but they will appear soon. Anyways please review!

Thank you!!!!


	15. Chapter 13

Hey everyone I'm back with another chapter! And I hated the newest chapter for KHR. To those who haven't read that chapter I won't spoil it. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR at all! He just owns the story line!

Chapter 13: Home Alone KHR style!

Tsuna just stared at the television watching some anime called Eyeshield 21, where the main character is a timid guy but in the game of football becomes the fastest running-back with the codename Eyeshield 21. For some reason he can relate to that guy and for the one with the spiky hair and carrying guns with him reminds him of Reborn. He turns around and sees Uni wearing an apron over he one-piece dress cooking the dinner. No matter what he thinks of he can think of one thing: It's almost as if they were a married couple. Tsuna trying his best to forget that idea did what he could do best right now: change the channel on the T.V.

As if even television was against him it showed two kids locked up in some shrine with the girl tied up in rope and a guy who was trying to help her but cutting off the rope on her hands and the result later on was that she was on top of him(1). Tsuna instantly switched the channel to a different channel and found a show that showed things that weren't exactly normal for kids his age to see as it was a hentai show. Tsuna at this point felt that even his T.V. was against him and turned it off.

"Things can't get any worse! But then it isn't that bad since it's Uni. Come to think of it I never really did get to talk with her much even in my world in the future." Tsuna thought as he thought back to those days.

"Come to think of it, I never did keep her promise on the day before the battle." Tsuna thought sadly as his mind went back to the past.

=====================Flashback===================================

Tsuna was walking along the woods and came across his coffin that started his entire adventure in the future. Tsuna just looked at the now empty coffin. "So in there was my supposed dead body." Tsuna thought.

"If I don't win this, my body will really end up dead current and future." Tsuna thought as he walked back to their base camp.

Along the way he saw Uni sitting on a log watching the stars. Tsuna not wanting to disturb her stargazing was about to leave. "Wait Tsunayoshi-kun. Won't you watch the stars with me?" Uni said as she turned to face the young Vongola leader.

"I guess watching the stars won't be so bad." Tsuna thought as he saw down next to Uni and watched the stars.

"Sawada-san you do know your with a girl in the middle of the woods with no one around for miles and every one of our group fast asleep." Uni said while watching the stars.

Tsuna turned around and was blushing badly. "You do know if you want to you can do all sorts of "naughty" things with me. And I doubt I can put up a fight to resist against you. And my subordinates won't know a thing at all." Uni said with a sly mischievous grin on her face.

Tsuna's mind began to imagine all sorts of perverted things he can do right now. "Damn it! Stupid hormones and crazy imagination." Tsuna thought as he shook off that image out of his mind.

"You know you shouldn't do such jokes like that Uni-san." Tsuna said as he turned to face Uni.

Tsuna didn't get to say what he was going to do because Uni just kissed him full on the lips. Tsuna just stood there speechless and was watching the Arcobaleno boss touch her lips with her finger. "Tsunayoshi-san…. Forgive me for what I just did. But there is one thing I want you to do for me if we do survive this. I want you to embrace me like you would do to a lover." Uni said.

=====================End of flashback==============================

"But then she sacrificed herself during my fight with Byakuran to revive back the Arcobaleno and also seal up the mare rings. But if she did then what's up with this world and they have the mare rings?" Tsuna thought as he was watching the news.

"Tsuna-san! Dinner's ready!" Uni said as she came out of the kitchen.

Tsuna just saw a variety of Italian dishes like pasta (A/N: Think of some really good Italian pasta) and picked up a plate and piled some on his plate. Tsuna noticed that Uni was watching his every move. Tsuna picked up his fork and then picked up some of the pasta and put in his mouth. Tsuna's eye just opened wide and realized that the pasta was actually delicious and he began to eat some more. Uni just smiled and began to eat her food as well. She also opened up a bottle of wine up and poured it into a glass cup and handed one to Tsuna and poured another one for herself. "Uni-san, are you sure that's okay? We are underage." Tsuna said as he saw the wine before him.

"It's okay your father said that this wine shouldn't make anyone drunk. After all your father was the one who left it here with a note that said Japanese kids in jr. high school drink wine at least once a month. And to the more bolder ones they drink sake." Uni said with a smile on her face.

"Somehow I knew my dad was a drunk as he is in my world." Tsuna thought as he remembered the time his dad gave sake to Lambo, I-pin, and Futa.

"Anyways please drink some. It tastes really good with the wine. I have it all the time when I'm back home in Italy." Uni said as she began to drink some.

Tsuna was about to drink some when he noticed a strange smell from the wine. "Uni-san, where did you find that drink at?" Tsuna asked.

"Over there." She said as she pointed to a cabinet near the refrigerator.

Tsuna dashed over there and his jaw just dropped. Inside the cabinet were all sorts of wine and sake bottles. He noticed a spot that said mixture of wine and sake. He noticed that spot was empty and realized then that the bottle they had was that drink. He also noticed a warning sign saying that this drink will make anyone drunk. "Uni-san don't drink anymore of that stuff anymore!" Tsuna said as he turned around to prevent her from drinking more.

"What is it my dear future husband?" Uni said with a look of a newly wed wife towards her husband.

Tsuna just looked at the bottle and saw that the bottle wasn't empty. "Phew. Thank goodness that this bottle wasn't completely empty. And Uni just called me her dear future husband." Tsuna thought as he put the bottle away.

"Wait, future dear husband?" Tsuna thought as he stopped where he was at and turned around to face the young Giglio Nero girl.

"I waited for this moment for such a long time. The day when I would be married to you." Uni said as she stood up and walked towards Tsuna and began to take off the apron and dropped it.

"Wait Uni-san we shouldn't do this right now!" Tsuna said as he started to back away to the door where he would head to the living room.

"Your right. We should watch this movie instead." Uni said as she pulled out a DVD from nowhere and dragged Tsuna to the couch and inserted the DVD into the player to watch the DVD.

"But thank goodness she's able to be convinced easily when she's like this right now." Tsuna thought as he watched this whole process.

She managed to pull out a blanket and snuggled right next to Tsuna and placed the blanket on top of their legs. "Where did she manage to find that?" Tsuna thought as he watched the movie as it was about two teenagers who were in the exact same situation and then began to make love with each other and the two ended up getting married when they found out the girl was pregnant and the movie ended with the two embracing each other in their arms.

Uni just stood up to turn off the television and DVD player and walked to her room and Tsuna being the naïve boy he is went to this room thinking that she was tired and went to sleep. Putting on his pajamas he went to bed to sleep when the door opened up and revealed a sleep-walking Uni heading towards his bed. "Stay calm right now." Tsuna thought as the fact that he was a teenager with hormones wasn't helping him right now as he was next to a defenseless girl the same age as him.

"Tsuna….Please protect me from Byakuran!." Uni cried out while still asleep.

"Is she dreaming right now?" Tsuna thought as he listened on.

Uni kept on talking in her sleep as Tsuna realized each time she talked it was based on an event that happened in the future that he fought so hard to make at peace. All seemed to be well until Uni reached a certain part of her story. "Tsuna…Please embrace me like you would to a lover." Uni said as she began to hug Tsuna.

"Please don't leave me alone." Uni cried as she held onto Tsuna closer.

Tsuna remembered his past promise and fulfilled it by embracing her and whispering to her "I won't."

As if she heard him she finally relaxed and went into a deep sleep. Tsuna eventually succumbed to sleep himself. Little did they know, a big day was heading towards him from Italy.

===============================================================And here's where the chapter ends at! I've decided to put in the Kokuyo Gang, with a little twist, in it as well. Other than that please review! Thank you!


	16. important notice!

This is kind of side note thing right now. Currently I'm still working on KHR: alternate realm and am almost done with the chapter. But I'm here to talk about a side story to KHR: Alternate Realm. It's a crossover with DN Angel and with KHR alternate realm. I posted it up earlier but after reading it once posted it felt like it was just a bit too lacking. So I'm going to rewrite and it will hold an important side story to KHR alternate realm as it provides some background with the oc's for KHR alternate realm. Other than that I thank you for the support you have given to me for this story.


	17. Chapter 14

After such a long time here comes the latest chapter! This took me a while as I decided to proofread my work. Anyways please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR.

Chapter 14: The Dream

Tsuna was fast asleep after the incident with Uni. After about 30 minutes Tsuna began to dream he was inside a blank white space similar to when he met all the past leaders of the Vongola. "Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna." A voice called him in his dreams.

"Who is that? Why does he sound so familiar?" Tsuna thought in his dreams.

"That's because you are me and I am you." The voice said from behind.

Tsuna turned around and saw another Tsuna behind him. "Nice to meet you! But I guess it's a bit weird saying that to myself." The other Tsuna said.

"To make it simpler you can call me Tsunayoshi." Tsunayoshi said as he faced Tsuna.

"What's going on right now? I thought this was similar to the 10 year bazooka where you and I swapped places!" Tsuna asked as he was definitely confused.

"It should have been like that. But then I got some help from someone so that I can remain in the depths of your consciousness." Tsunayoshi said as he began to walk around.

"Currently right now you can say that I was the one who summoned you here with the Alternate Realm Bazooka shell developed by the Bovino Family. Kind of similar with your trip in the future as you were summoned by your future self." Tsunayoshi explained.

"Eh, how do you know about that?" Tsuna asked.

"I looked at your memories. But there were some parts that were kind of cool like how you saved the future." Tsunayoshi said.

"But then I couldn't save the life of one girl." Tsuna said sadly as he thought back on how Uni sacrificed herself to restore peace.

The dream began to become blurry and Tsunayoshi collapsed in front of Tsuna.

"Tsunayoshi are you all right?" Tsuna asked as he came to his aid.

"Darn I guess they sensed that I hadn't disappeared. Listen carefully right now. Currently right now Vongola and the Giglio Nero will be sending some members of an organization known as KNIGHT. They hold extremely powerful rings and box weapons and they will only aid you in this fight. Find the piec-" Tsunayoshi said but was soon interrupted by a mysterious darkness that was suddenly separating the both of them.

Tsuna instantly turned into hyper will mode and attacked the darkness. The darkness roared in pain and launched an attack of dark projectiles. Tsuna either blasted them with his flames or he dodged them in the air. He dodged all of it except one which grazed his cheek. The strange darkness began to form one giant energy beam and Tsuna was only inches away from being hit by it but luckily he woke up from the dream. "That felt so real. Thank goodness it was only just a dream." He thought as he examined his cheek and felt something wet and warm.

Tsuna took a closer look and realized it was blood and that his cheek has a slight cut. "But was it only just a dream?" Tsuna thought as he begins to wonder what kind of a threat lies ahead of him.

=========================Omake================================= Somewhere in Italy Reborn was having a similar dream to Tsuna. "So you're the other me eh?" Reborn said to his other self. "It appears so." The other Reborn(hereby called ).

"I'm guessing this world's Tsuna is probably a bit better than mine seeing as he is with the Vongola familigia fully." Reborn said as he thought back to when they first arrived.

"Not really. I had to literally force him up to it. But then even though that happened he still shrieks around like a girl whenever he gets chased down by the neighborhood dog." said.

"I see. Even in a different world Tsuna is still the same old useless Tsuna." Reborn said.

Back in Japan in Tsuna's dream both Tsuna's sneezed. "I have a feeling Reborn is talking bad about me again." Both thought in their heads.

===============================================================And here's the end for this chapter. Sorry for all the slow updates but then college life isn't exactly easy either. But I'll still try to update as much as I can. Anyways please review.

Thank you.


	18. Chapter 15

It's been a long time since I last updated. But anyways here it is fully completed and I shall reveal several OCs. I'll put up the other side story chapters up once I finish typing them up. Anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR. The author does own the OCs and the plot.

Chapter 15: The Challenge

Tsuna and Uni were walking down to the markt to get some food as they were running out. Uni was worried about how Tsuna got the cut on his now bandaged cheek. "He won't tell me how I got it or how I ended up sleeping in his room." She thought as she blushed on how she woke up in Tsuna's own room.

But the cut wasn't the least of Tsuna's worries as he was troubled over the dream he had last night. "What was that darkness? It almost seemed alive and wanted to kill me. If I hadn't woken up in time what would've happened to me? And what is the KNIGHT organization. I haven't heard of it in my world at all." He thought as he bumped into someone.

"Ah, sorry I didn't mean to bump into y-." Tsuna said but then was shocked as he accidentally bumped into Haru.

"Ha hi! I know you! You're Sawada Tsunayoshi and where is that baby wearing that suit." Haru said as she looked around.

"She still isn't different from when we first met." Tsuna thought as he thought back on how he first met Haru.

"Tsuna-kun it's time to get going right now otherwise the sales will end." Uni cried out as she was walking ahead of him.

"Ah sorry but I have to go right now." Tsuna said as he helped her up and then ran to catch up with Uni.

Haru was just left there standing and then stared at her hand and just blushed and went off on her own way. Tsuna and Uni were near the market when suddenly Tsuna felt someone hug him from behind. "Guess who?" the voice said as Tsuna recognized the voice.

"Maria-san would you please let go of Tsuna-kun right now." Uni said to Maria as the said girl was hugging Tsuna from behind.

"Why Uni-san are you jealous?" Maria asked as she let go of Tsuna.

Uni just merely smiled and in Tsuna's eyes he thought he saw a dark aura surrounding her that looked like a dragon while Maria had an aura that resembled a tiger. People nearby the girls began to edge away as they also sensed the aura between them. "I got to stop this fight right now." Tsuna thought as he now saw them enter a glaring contest.

"Ah Maria-san what brings you here?" Tsuna asked to relieve the tension between the two.

"I came here with Squalo, who's currently yelling at two members of the Varia. I have no idea where they are at though. I lost track of the yelling." Maria said as she began to search around.

As if on cue they definetly heard Squalo yelling "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT HE TOOK THE RINGS!"

They turned around and saw Squalo yelling at two girls one with black hair and the other with brown hair. "It's not our fault that he came along and took them. Besides it's not like the Varia could've used them as the rings chose their owners." The black haired girl said.

"Huh, what are Kuroi and Hikari doing here?" Maria said as she recognized them.

Squalo looked like he was on the verge of strangling them and then suddenly a person came up behind him and dumped a bottle of water on him. Tsuna and his group just looked in shocked as Squalo looked pissed at that. "VOOII! It's you again isn't it!" Squalo said as he attempted to punch the person behind him.

"Relax. All that yelling of yours is causing trouble down here." The person said as he just smiled and stepped to the side.

"What are you doing here?" Kuroi asked the person.

"What is it wrong for me to visit my cousin?" the person asked Kuroi.

"Ummm who is that person Maria-san?" Tsuna asked as Squalo attempted to punch him again except this time he got thrown to the floor.

"His name is Hayate but that's an alias he uses. The Varia's information network can't seem to find his real name. The only ones who know are his friends and family like Kuroi." Maria said as she approached them.

Hayate noticed Tsuna and then began to walk towards them. Tsuna felt something as he passed by them. In his pocket was a piece of paper and then when he looked back towards him he was gone. "What did he give me?" Tsuna thought as he would read the paper later.

"Kuroi and Hikari what are you doing here?" Maria asked the two girls.

"These two girls are here for your protection. Recently someone has been attacking members of the mafia family. We believe that Vongola is the next target." Squalo said as he sat back down.

"Mafia families are being targeted?" Uni asked Squalo.

"Yeah. All the members of Vongola, Giglio Nero, and Varia are meeting together. They sent in a request to KNIGHT as well but so far we got no answers from those bastards." Squalo said.

"Ummm what exactly is KNIGHT?" Uni asked Squalo.

"Don't ask me. The one who knows is that guy that just left." Squalo said as he began to leave.

"Oi, Squalo where are you going?" Maria asked him.

"To go back home and stay there and take a nap." Squalo said as he left the group.

======2 hours later======

Tsuna and Uni now being followed by Maria, Hikari, and Kuroi are near their house. "I can't believe the shopping sale was almost over when we were there. Thank goodness we made it in time." Uni said as she unlocked the door.

As soon as the group went in Tsuna went to the kitchen and took out the spare change from the shopping and then a piece of paper fell down. Tsuna picked it up and realized it was the same paper he received earlier from Hayate. "Wonder what it says." He thought as he felt a presence behind him.

"Uwaaah! Maria-san please don't do that." Tsuna cried out as Maria was behind him trying to read the paper.

"Was that what that person gave you?" she asked Tsuna and this time Uni came along too.

"What exactly is on the paper?" she asked Tsuna as he began to unfold it.

When Tsuna unfolded it he saw that the paper was blank. Kuroi came along and took the paper and examined it. "Ms. Maria, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and Ms. Uni please use your flames on this paper." She said as she handed the paper back to Tsuna.

"Our flames? What does that have to do with the paper?" Uni asked as she took out her mare ring.

"It's coated in a special ink that require sky flames to activate so that it won't be intercepted." Kuroi explained.

Once all three had their rings equipped they ignited it under the paper. Immediately words began to from on the paper. Tsuna read the paper and was shocked. On the paper it said "We await you. Sawada Tsunayoshi, Maria the daughter of Xanxus, and Uni of the Giglio Nero are to gather their guardians and challenge those chosen by the Kings Ring. The battlefield shall be where the Vongola Ring matches took place. The battle will take place within two months."

Tsuna read the paper and realized that this Hayate person maybe his next enemy who he has to fight.

Time until the battle:

2 months

===============================================================Anyways here's a finished chapter. Who exactly is this Hayate person and what does he want with Tsuna and the gang? The next story arc: Battle against the Kings Ring. For more info on the Kings Ring check out my other story, which is a crossover with DN Angel and KHR. My OC's will be posted there as it is a side story. Anyways please review.

Thank you!


	19. Chapter 16

Here's the next chapter. The next updates will be coming along slowly due to my college life. So I'll update whenever I get the chance to do so. Other than that please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: The author doesn't own KHR or any of its characters. The author just owns the plot and the OCs.

Chapter 16: New threat on the rise pt.1

On some distant place away from Namimori on a deserted island Sawada Tsunayoshi was running on the beach. Normally this would be a pretty fun environment to be at if it wasn't for the fact that sky flames was trying to incinerate him. "How the heck did I end up in this situation?" Tsuna thought as he ran around dodging every single blast of sky flames.

The source of the flames came from a dragon with a person just pointing directions for the dragon to fire. "Vongola Decimo if you don't bother to fight back right now!" the person shouted.

Tsuna kept on dodging until he reached a huge wall blocking his path. Just as he was about to turn around the dragon and it's wielder finally arrived. "Dang it! Why are we on this island again!" Tsuna thought as he remembered back on how they got on this island.

2 days before the crazy island experience that was happening, Tsuna was on his way school when he noticed a huge crowd blocking the entrance to the school. "Is something going on right now?" he thought as Gokudera spotted him from the crowd.

"Tenth! We got a situation here." Gokudera said as he led Tsuna straight to the entrance to the school.

On the gate there was a notice of the school was going through serious remodeling and that school was to be cancelled for 3 months. "How did the school get enough money to do a remodeling job in the first place?" muttered one student after reading the notice.

"I heard that it was the famous international company from Korea that was funding this." Another student said as the students began to discuss where the source of funding came from.

Tsuna was about to leave when he bumped into someone. Tsuna was about to apologize but realized that it was Hibari. Hibari looked down onto who bumped into him and noticed it was Tsuna. "You are going with me." Hibari stated and grabbed Tsuna by the collar of his uniform and started dragging him.

Hibari dragged Tsuna away from the gate with Gokudera finally noticing Tsuna being dragged away and began to chase after Tsuna. Yamamoto on his way to school noticed it as well. "Hey Tsuna are we playing some kind of new game today again?" Yamamoto asked with his goofy grin as he followed them.

Hibari finally stopped in front of an old abandoned warehouse. "Hey why did you drag the tenth here!" Gokudera shouted at Hibari as he finally caught up with Yamamoto behind.

Hibari said nothing as he opened up the door to the warehouse. "Hurry up and get in before I bite you all to death." Hibari said as he took out his famous tonfas.

Gokudera simply responded by taking out dynamite and with Yamamoto just standing nearby and taking out his kendo stick. "Hold it right there. I didn't just gather everyone here just for you to fight each other." Said a person in the warehouse.

"Who the heck are you? And what do you mean gathered?" Gokudera shouted as he threw a dynamite on accident.

The dynamite impacted and there was an explosion. Everyone was stunned even Hibari for a second. "Man that's a way to greet someone in the morning if I didn't bother to slice it I would've been hurt." The person said as the mysterious person turned out to be a 'he'.

In his hand was a halberd and a ring on his finger with an orange gem in the center of it. "I came here so that you can have a fighting chance against the King's Rings owners. And by the looks of it everyone else should be arriving here soon." He said as armored transport vehicles were approaching.

The doors opened up and revealed Maria, Uni, Kuroi, Hikari, Ryohei, and Kyoko being led out by armed men.

"Hey what's going on here? Do you even know who my father is?" Maria shouted at the guy wielding the katana.

"Yeah I know him. Xanxus, current leader of the Varia, and also has the ability of the flames of wrath known to be have been once wielded by Vongola Second. What about him?" the guy said obviously bored.

Kuroi looked closer at the person and just shook her head. "You have a bad habit of doing things like this. Wouldn't it have been easier for you to just come along and tell us why we are here, Lance?" she said to Lance.

Lance just shook his head. "You see I just got a certain call from someone special up in the Vongola HQ. Normally I wouldn't be doing this but then I owe this guy a favor for helping me out of a bind last time." Lance just said as he took out several rings out of his pocket.

"Hey those rings. How did you manage to get them?" Tsuna asked as he realized what those rings were.

"Tenth don't tell me those are the…" Gokudera said as Tsuna just nodded.

The rings that Lance was holding in his hand were the Vongola and Mare rings. In his other hands were other rings of an unknown group that Tsuna hasn't seen before. "How did you manage to get the rings that Vongola and Giglio Nero were known to guard and wield in the first place?" Maria shouted at Lance.

"It's because I brought them to him." A person said from behind Lance.

Tsuna could hear running and then the next thing he knew he felt a kick right on his face. "Ciaossu! It's been a while hasn't it everyone!" Reborn said as he landed from his kick.

"Uncle Reborn you brought the rings over to him? For what purpose exactly?" Uni asked Reborn.

Reborn suddenly got a dark look on his face signaling that what he was about to tell them was critical. "The situation got critical and that we have to train you guys immediately otherwise you won't stand a chance against the group you're facing against." Reborn stated as he led them into the warehouse.

Inside the warehouse was a huge television screen with a lot of people running around. "What is this place?" Tsuna asked as he saw everything.

"This warehouse actually belongs to CEDEF. It's a monitoring station that we use." A person behind them said.

The person standing behind them was none other than Basil. "It's an honor to meet some of the chosen members for Vongola and Giglio Nero." Basil said as he bowed before them.

"Alright everyone we're here. Please take a look at the big screen right there." Lance said as he turned to the big screen.

On the huge screen there were several images one of which is very familiar to Tsuna. "Hey why is my idiot cousin on the screen for?" Kuroi asked.

Everyone stopped and digested on what was said right now. "Eh you mean that person is your cousin!" everyone shouted except for Ryohei and Kyoko.

"This is the group you will be facing against. What I'm about to show you is a special abilities each owner of the ring's have." Lance replied as he went up to the machine and clicked a button and the screen switched to a more detailed page.

"Unfortunately the information we have on them is really limited. Out of all seven we only have one of their FD's recorded." Lance explained to the group.

Tsuna was definetly confused by all the words that were on the thing. Even Reborn was sort of stumped and he was actually trying to solve what it meant. "Excuse me but what exactly is an FD?" Uni asked Lance.

Lance sighed and looked towards Kuroi and Hikari. "You haven't told them about FD's at all?" he asked the two girls who developed a total interest in the ceiling and their shoes.

Everyone was stumped by that fact except Kyoko and Ryohei who knew nothing of what was going on. "FD stands for Flame Drive and it's a technique that unleashes the flames from rings to form a devastating attack. Because of it's destructiveness we normally use them as a finishing move." Lance explained to the group.

"Finishing move? Is this like some sort of game or something?" Ryohei asked completely stumped.

"I think you'll need to see how powerful an FD is after all." Lance said as he went on to the screen and showed 7 different videos paused.

"The only one we have is the sky user Hayate. Getting his recording was definitely difficult because of how strong it is. Anyone within a certain radius won't be safe and even then any electronic recordings are fried due to the amount of flames emitted." Lance explained to the group.

The screen began to show a recording of Hayate fighting a group of robed men. In it he was wielding a sword that seemed to be encased in the sky flames. "Operation FD online! FD: Phoenix Inferno!" Hayate shouted as he disappeared in a flash.

The robed men seemed to be confused until they noticed a huge amount of sky flames appearing and tried to escape. But the flames erupted all around them and Hayate was seen behind where the enemy was located at. Once the flames disappeared the men were lying on the ground before disappearing into a dark mist. "What just happened? Why did these people just disappear?" Maria said as to confirm what everyone else thought.

"Those robed men aren't exactly human. They sold their souls to the darkness becoming monsters in human form. These guys just recently appeared and are now causing problems with rings and box weapons." Lance explained as the screen began to change.

"Sawada-dono there is something else you should know as well. This implies to Uni-dono as well." Basil said to the two next heads of their families.

Uni and Tsuna turned around to see what the message that Basil had to tell them. "It's not confirmed yet but it's said that the organization that those men came from are targeting mafia family heirs and in the result of it all steal the rings that belong to the family." Basil explained.

===============================================================And here is where this chapter ends at. Sorry for such a long update but then I'm busy now with college. I'll try to update a chapter up per week but then I may be too busy so don't expect it to come up every week. Anyways please review!

Thanks!


	20. Chapter 17

Yeah sorry for not updating in a while. Currently I am in a bit of a slump along with me searching for a job to be able to pay for college. But hopefully that will all turn around. Anyway that's enough about me and now on with this next chapter!

Disclaimer: The author does now own KHR at all. He just owns the plot and the OCs.

Ch. 17: New threat on the rise! Pt. 2

"The enemies are after rings?" Tsuna asked Basil as he just tried to absorb all the information that was being thrown at him.

"According to the reports though they don't go after normal rings. They go after rings that have a minimum of A-class level. And they will definetly go all out just to get the S-class level like the Vongola and Mare rings." Lance said as he began to take out a ring.

"That sounds similar to what Byakuran said to Shoichi during the end of the Melone Base invasion." Tsuna thought to himself as he remembered that event clearly and the battles that will eventually follow.

A loud explosion could be heard outside that made everyone look at where they all came from. "What the heck is going on right now?" Lance shouted to one of the security personnel as they began to look at the cameras.

"Sir it's them. They began using their box weapons to penetrate the outer defenses and security forces. They won't be able to pierce through the main doors." Said one of the security members.

On the screen a group of 5 robed men were using their box weapons in an attempt to break through. Behind them there were three robed people who held boxes and a storm flame. They inserted their flames inside and out came two tigers covered in purple flames. "Tigre de tempestas! If they use their storm flames instantly the doors won't be able to handle their element for long." Lance said as he saw how serious the group was to get the rings.

"I want security team A to C to be able to intercept the enemy. We mustn't allow them to reach the rings at any cost." Lance shouted as the CEDEF members began to scramble to fulfill his orders.

"All security members are to use up to B-Level box weapons and aim to kill. These guys will stop at nothing until all of us are dead so they can take the rings. Issue this order now." Lance said to the security personnel with him as they immediately began to issue his orders thru their speakers.

"Will it be enough to win?" he thought as the cameras showed all the members of CEDEF gathering at the main entrance.

A loud bang could be heard signifying the battle has begun. But as they all saw the enemy group proved to be too strong for them to handle as one by one they were either killed or disintegrated by the storm tigers. Kyoko and Haru had to look away at some of the parts while the others could do nothing but just watch this onslaught. Tsuna saw a strange object moving towards him and ducked as the object reached him and as he noticed was one of the security teams fighting. Tsuna was about to panic as this was an enemy that showed no mercy when it came to rings when he felt a hand on his leg and realized that it was the person who flew towards them. Tsuna took a look at his ID and saw that his name was Charles. "Don't worry 10th. We won't let them near the rings or your group." He said while his hand was shivering in fear knowing that he may not come back alive from the fight.

"At this rate even we might have to go fight them. 10th your orders please." Lance said as he and Bail looked towards Tsuna.

Tsuna closed his eyes and thought about this madness. "People are ready to die here just to protect us." He thought as he felt nearly powerless to save them.

"You do have the strength to fight them." A voice said suddenly to Tsuna.

Tsuna looked around to find the source of the voice. "That sounded a lot like Chrome." He thought as his eyes finally found the person who in return put a finger to her lips to keep quiet.

"That's right I've encountered near impossible odds like the Milliefore Family in the future." He thought as his resolve came back to him.

Lance looked up at Tsuna and saw that he had a complete look of confidence in his face. "Your orders 10th?" Lance asked the young Vongola candidate.

Tsuna just took out the dying will pills along with his gloves and took one of the pills and entered his hyper will mode. "We are going to fight back. But I only want those who can use rings and box weapons to fight back" Tsuna said as everyone else began to regain their morale while others like Gokudera and Ryohei felt relieved but at the same time disappointed in their lack of strength to be able to help.

"Well only 5 of us can use rings and against those monsters sound about fair." Kuroi said as she began to take one of the Varia rings alongside Hikari.

"You mean seven right?" Lance said as he and Bail took out rings and box weapons as well.

The robed group finally arrived at the last area where Tsuna and his friends were at. "Ku ku ku. This was almost too easy for us. I thought CEDEF would've have put up a better fight than this." One of them said as he stepped on one of the CEDEF members body.

"Now then it's time to finish the job so that we can obtain the rings for our master." The leader of the group said as the two owners of the storm tigers came forward and were about to attack the final door when it suddenly opened.

"Maybe they realized that they were doomed and hope to save themselves by giving us the Vongola and Mare rings alongside the Varia rings as a bonus." The other said as their front line troops began to laugh.

The laughter came out short as they heard voices shouting "Ruggito di Cieli!" as a huge wave of sky flames came out of the doors defeating one of the storm tigers and three of the robed men.

As the flames cleared away the enemy group began to falter as they began to see who their enemies were and saw two sky lions accompanied by a rain dolphin and komodo dragon, alongside a huge dragon with sky flames. "A sky dragon! I thought the only two users of those rare animals were in the hands of the user of the Sky kings ring and the traitorous rider of the sky." One of the robed men said as he got back up from the assault.

"Ah you must mean Hayate and his crazy sister of his. Yep sorry to not inform you but I don't like using Shinryu too much." Lance said as the said dragon roared in response with the name.

"10th please leave this fight to me so I can clear up some of the weaklings." Lance said as he came forward while the remaining three front line troops who were insulted stepped forward.

"You dare to call us trash. We just wiped out your men and now your going to face the same fate!" one of them said as they opened up their box weapons revealing several scythes of storm flames.

"Shinryu cambio forma!" Lance cried out as Shinryu let out a loud roar and disappeared into a pillar of sky flames that flew towards his hand.

"Totsuka-no-Tsurugi!" Lance said as the flames disappeared revealing a long sword katana.

"This blade was said to be used by the storm god Susanoo and used to defeat the Yamata no Orochi in legends. Now feel it's wrath you worshippers of darkness." Lance said as he wielded it in one hand as sky flames began to surround the sword.

"Watch this 10th and see the power of a flame drive. Operation FD: Reppurenzan!" Lance shouted as he disappeared behind them leaving the only sign of damage was three pillars of sky flames overcoming the three of them.

Tsuna watched how easily the enemy was defeated and was in awe of the new power that was shown before him. "So that's Operation FD. This is the new power that exists only in this world." Tsuna thought as he realized that he may soon need to master this new power to face the threat he faced now.

And that's the end of this chapter. The final battle between this new enemy alongside with the appearance of Chrome and Mukuro shall appear in the next chapter. I have to thank Wikipedia for giving me ideas on what to do with Lance's cambio forma and also Luminous arc for the idea of Lance's FD name. Anyways please review!


	21. Chapter 18

Hey everyone I'm back after such a long time. The reason why I haven't been updating in a while was due to college life, me searching for a job, and a slight lack of motivation to write anything at all. But enough about me and my life and here's the long awaited chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The author does not own KHR at all. He does own the plot and the OC.

Chapter 18: Shattered Peace and arrival of the two kings Part 1

"So that's Operation FD. This is the new power that exists only in this world." Tsuna thought as he saw how much power Lance emitted just from his cambio forma.

Lance hears some clapping and turns around to see 2 robed men like the ones he took out earlier but one of them was simply clapping his hands as if he found this entire fight entertaining while the other was just silent but one can see that in his eyes he too was enjoying the fact that their men were disintegrated by the move.

"Wow simply amazing and expected of the CEDEF's assualt division captain! By the way I am Lazard and this is my associate named Astaroth. And together we serve the Hades organization. Ever heard of us?" the one speaking now known as Lazard said as his partner just simply giggled at their introduction.

That took Lance by surprise and simply sighed at the appearance of the two. "You guys have a lot of guts even though you guys are just the remnants of the organization that was wiped out last year." he said as he put his sword on his shoulder while the two enemies just laughed and Tsuna felt something that terrified him about these two.

"Those two are hiding some sort of secret. There's no way they way would arrive late." he thought as he looked around and saw Maria, Kuroi, and Hikari all grip their weapons harder as if they had the same thoughts as him and even the box animals were on their guard.

After laughing for a while Astaroth just took a deep breath. "Did you really think that was the end of our organization? We have so many more branches than that stupid sky king and his group can crush. With each passing day we are regaining our master's power!" Astaroth said as he took out a black box and a ring that held a blue stone in it.

"A rain class ring but what's that going to do against my sky flames? The sky's harmony factor will easily defeat the rain's tranquility." Lance said unimpressed with it as he began to go back into a battle stance.

"This isn't a normal rain ring. All members of our group have received a tiny bit of our master's power. It's power will block out even the mighty sky flames" is all Astaroth said as held his ring out and ignited it revealing a blue flame of the rain class.

"Oh Lord of Darkness hear my call. Corrupt this cursed flame to become your weapon and allow this serevant to be the vessel of your weapon to destroy your enemies before you. Ignite flame of darkness!" Astaroth shouted as his rain flame began to fuse with a black colored flame becoming a dark blue.

Tsuna saw this happening and realized that instead of the pure rain flame that could be used for good or bad the aura that he was receiving from that flame was just pure evil. "Whatever new trick you have it won't do any good against my sky flame!" Lance shouted as he just swung his sword down and a shockwave of pure sky flames came flying towards the duo.

"That amount of sky flames is enough to fully decimate someone but I'm pretty sure you can minimize that damage but you won't come out unscathed. This is payback for the CEDEF members you've killed on your way here!" Lance said as the shockwave came out.

But what surprised everyone was that the dark rain flames just flickered out and it looked like it was absorbing the sky flames and converting it into it's own energy as the flame seemed to become a bit brighter signifying that the flames increased it's purity. "Thanks for the little energy boost. Darkness Box open and enjoy this tasty snack of sky flames!" Astaroth said as he inserted the flame into his box and immediately a huge wave of darkness came bursting out.

When Tsuna and his friends felt that only one thing came to mind. Run. Run far and try to escape from here was what Tsuna's mind was registering and he realized that he was shivering not due to the cold but out of pure fear. Even Natsu was terrified of this and although the other box animals didn't show it they to were terrified. Once the darkness died down a bit what appeared was a fusion of animals as it had the head of a lion, goat, and it's tail seemed to be a snake. "What kind of animal is that?" Uni asked as they observed the creature.

"It's a chimera. It's a mythological creature with the head of a lion, goat, and the tail is a snake. If I recall there are only 7 sky lions and none of them are capable of mass production. And there aren't any goat type box weapons either. It's basically impossible to genetically manipulate the animals as well to form one so mind telling me how you did that?" Lance said as he swung his blade in front of the mythological monster.

"Ku ku ku! Fine I'll tell you. It's true that our scientists were unable to genetically manipulate the box animals to form a chimera. But what if I told you that the chimera actually existed and decided to become a box weapon for our master!" Astaroth cried out as the chimera let out an unearthly roar.

"This chimera has a combination of three flames! Thanks to your sky flames the lion head now has the strength equal to that of the King of Beasts! Plus the goat head is a combination of my master's power plus my rain flames while the snake is a storm snake. But that's enough of an introduction so now my precious box weapon dinner is now served! Make sure there's nothing left of them at all!" Astaroth said as he jumped up onto the ceiling supports of the warehouse while the chimera was now facing them.

"I won't let you get away! Sword style: Hornet Stinger!" Lance said as he jumped up and was pointing his sword towards Astaroth at an extremely fast speed but was stopped by the chimera launching a blast of storm flames.

"Tch if that's the way you want it then take this! Operation FD: Reppurenzan!" Lance said as he disappeared again behind the chimera that was now engulfed in a huge amount of sky flames.

But instead of burning up by the flames the chimera seemed to bathe in the flames and with the lion head it make a sucking noise and the sky flames all disappeared. It even let out a burp signifying that the flames weren't a threat but a tasty snack. Lance saw this happen and swung his sword towards the monster but the snake tail circled around his foot and lifted him up and dropping his cambio forma weapon. "Well now looks like your the first to be gone. I do hope you enjoy your time becoming the energy for my box weapon!" Astaroth said as the lion head began to charge up sky flames in it's mouth.

Tsuna and the rest of the fighting force could do nothing but see in despair that their strongest fighter is going to die. Just as he was about to accept the inevitable he noticed sakura petals flying by them.

"Let this sinful creature be decimated by your sacred flames Tiamit!" a voice rang out as a purple dragon appeared and let loose a breath of storm flames onto the chimera.

But before the flames could be absorbed by the chimera it felt a pain and realized that it's snake tail was now cut off by someone wielding a sword covered in sky flames. The said person grabbed Lance and tossed him to a safe distance and then jumped away in time to see the storm flames approaching but the sky lion blasted sky flames to counter it.

"Geez everytime I come by to visit you always seem to be in some sort of trouble aren't you?" the mysterious person said as he held his hand out so that Lance could stand up.

Kuroi took a closer look at the person and dropped her weapons in surprise. "Hayate onii-chan?" she muttered as the said person looked at the speaker.

"Yes it is I! The hero who always comes in the knick of time!" he said forming a victory symbol with his hands and for some odd reason spotlights were on him.

A noise of someone jumping down came from behind him as Astaroth stood next to his monster while the said monster was now over it's pain. "And this is why I don't like dealing with you people. Besides everytime I crush you guys you always seem to come back up even stronger. It's getting kinda annoying you know!" Hayate said as another person jumped down and stood next to the dragon called Tiamit. Looking closely it was a girl around Hayate's age and Kuroi could only mutter again "Sakura onee-chan as well."

Lazard walked towards his partner and put a hand on his shoulder. "Well well if it isn't the famous sky sking and the storm king. Tell me are you here to avenge the deaths of all your comrades and the fact that you were all manipulated by me now!" Lazard said as he ignited a ring releasing lightning flames before it to became corrupted by the darkness.

"Lazard you won't escape this time. Tiamit Cambio Forma!" the girl now known as Sakura said as the dragon let out a roar and changed into a bow of storm flames.

"Cambio forma Brahmastra. This legendary bow will eliminate you from the face of this planet once and for all Lazard." she said as she notched the bow string and an arrow of storm flames appeared before her fingertips.

The pair just looked at each other and laughed and then held their hands onto the chimera. "Chimera of darkness...Cambio Forma!" both of them said as the chimera let out a loud roar and the darkness reappeared again engulfing all three of them.

Once the flames disappeared what remained was a two faced creature with the lion head on the left and the goat head on the right while the snake multiplied into four and was protruding out of the back. "This is it Sakura! Lance get them out of here while we hold this monster off." Hayate shouted to him as he wielded his weapon in advance.

"Twin operation FD: Sky and Storm requiem!" both of them shouted as Sakura jumped and went behind the monster and launched a barrage of storm flames while Hayate dashed the monster and slashed it engulfing one side of the monster with sky flames while the back began to be hit by the storm arrows.

The entire fight looked like it was a dance with Hayate slashing as if he was doing a dance while Sakura fired arrows when there was an opening jumping from place to place in order to hit it's weak spot. That was until the new monster let out a loud roar and fired rain, sky, and storm flames everywhere destroying the warehouse and even the two attackers had to stop to defend with one of them almost hitting Sakura if it weren't for Hayate grabbing her in the last second.

Tsuna saw this and realized one thing. Whatever this world was it was about 1000% times more dangerous than his world. "Will I ever be able to make it out of this world alive?" he thought and the Vongola sky ring began to ignite a flame that wasn't the usual sky flames but a bright color of white.

In a distant place a figure looked up from what it was doing and only said "The war between light and darkness has begun. I pray that this conflict will be over with the world not being destroyed."

=========================================================================After such a long time I'm back. Sorry if this chapter doesn't really make sense with the things I've been writing down. But right now 2 of the kings that guard the flames of the sky have appeared. Mukuro and his gang will appear in the next chapter but will they be allies, enemies, or will they be like Hibari who is kind of ooc. Also I'm going to start a poll if you want the other guardians to poof into this scary world just like Tsuna and Reborn. Well until next time!

And don't forget to leave reviews!


	22. Sorry

This isn't a chapter update

I decided to rewrite this entire story so that it

would be able to fit with the plot that I have

right now up in writing

So sorry about this but please expect the 1st chapter of the rewrite by next week

at latest

Thanks for your patience!


End file.
